Q2 Medicine For Murder
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "Kidnapped". Mac and the team are investigating a brutal murder right at Christmas time. Jo invites Mac to Christmas dinner, but will he make it?
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor was on his way to a crime scene in an alley behind a bar. The bar was the Ice Cube. Mac had never been to this bar but if the name was not an indication, the look of the place almost made Mac shiver. The building was painted in a way that made it look like an ice cube.

"Morning, Mac," Don Flack said.

"Morning," Mac replied. "What have we got?"

"Female victim, Anna Clausman, age twenty-four. She's from Florida, a student at NYU."

Mac looked toward the body. "Who found the body?" he asked.

"One of the dancers of this bar. She came out here for a smoke and found the body. She didn't see anyone else in the alley and she doesn't know the victim."

"So she didn't work here?"

"No. The owner has never seen her either."

Mac walked over to the body and shined his flashlight on her as he squatted. Just then, Danny arrived. "Morning, Mac," he said as he was getting his camera ready.

"Morning," Mac said. He stood up while Danny took pictures. "It's possible she was thrown out here because there's not much blood."

"Apparently no one around here sees anything," Don remarked.

Mac looked up at the building across the alley, which was an old apartment building. "Maybe somebody over there saw something," he said as he saw someone closing their curtains.

Don frowned. "You mean I've gotta go door to door?" he asked.

"Your favorite part of being a cop."

Don sighed and shook his head as he turned. "Why is it always me?"

Mac had to smile. He knew Don hated going door to door but someone had to do it. Mac looked at the body. Danny finished the pictures and Mac squatted. "It looks like she's been…chewed," Mac said.

Danny looked at the small marks all over the woman's face. In some places it looked like the skin and flesh had been torn away in chunks. "These marks are all over her," Danny pointed out as he pulled the woman's sweater up to reveal her midriff.

"Cause of death is not evident," Mac said as he examined the woman's legs. He turned the victim on her side but did not see anything that looked like a gunshot wound or a knife wound but the back of her shirt was bloody. "I guess Sid is going to have to tell us what happened to her."

They took a few samples from the ground around the body and on the body. They had her purse which did not have much in it. Mac turned the body over to the ME and then they searched around the alley. "Impossible to tell whether she was taken out of the car," Danny said.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "Or whether she was killed around here somewhere."

"Obviously she was killed somewhere with a lot of rats. That's what it looks like."

"I agree but we have to have facts." Mac looked around them. "Actually, I don't even see any rats right now."

"Maybe they're full."

When they were done in the alley, Mac went into the bar to talk to the manager and the woman who had found the body. When he walked in, he was surprised at how cold it was in there. The bar itself looked transparent and like it was made of ice, and so did the tables. Mac assumed it was plastic because even though it was cold, he did not believe it was cold enough to keep things frozen. But then he saw that there were icicles hanging around the edge of the bar. He wondered if they were real. Not only that but the bar had those frozen bottles of liquor in a freezer. He had seen those before when an ice princess was killed. Everyone in the bar was wearing coats and there was even fake snow around the place.

Mac walked over to the bar. The bartender came over to him. "I didn't know that girl out there," he said.

"She's never been in here?" Mac asked.

"No. I see a lot of people but I usually remember faces."

"Anyone new came in tonight?"

"Lots of people but I wouldn't know if any of them killed her." The man gestured to the refrigerator. "Have a drink? It's on the house."

"No thanks. I'm working." Mac looked around the bar. "No one heard anything in the alley?"

"I didn't."

Mac nodded. "Thanks." He walked out of the bar and hoped Don would find something on his door to door search."

Don had gone to only the apartments that had a view of the alley. He knocked on the first door and waited. The door finally opened and there was a woman there with rollers in her hair and she had on a pink robe. Don showed her his badge. "Did you happen to see anything going on in the alley out there last night or this morning?" he asked.

"No," the woman replied. "I was busy doing my hair."

"You didn't hear anything? Like a car?"

"No. I was using the hair dryer and last night, I was asleep."

"Sorry to have bothered you."

Don went on to the next door. By the time he was done, he had not found anything that would help the case. Apparently, everyone kept their windows closed. Don wished there was a little old lady in that building who watched everything but there was not.

Mac arrived back at the lab and went to his office. He wrote out his report about the crime scene. He thought it was odd that the woman was lying somewhere long enough to be eaten by rats and no one saw her. He did not think it occurred in that alley. He had to wait for Sid's autopsy before he could figure that out.

Lindsay was working on the evidence in the lab along with Sheldon. "Don't you think it's odd that a woman could lie there in that alley long enough to be chewed like that and no one sees it?" Lindsay asked.

Sheldon considered that. "Well, if there were enough rats they might do it pretty quickly," he said. "But it seems to me that they would have been there when she was found, and with food and stuff around there in the alley, it looks like they would go for that instead of that body."

"You're right. But if she was killed somewhere else, was she deliberately thrown to rats?"

"Sounds sadistic."

Mac went to the lounge to get some coffee. He was thinking the same thing Sheldon was thinking. He did not think that woman could have lain there that long without anyone seeing her. He thought it would take a while for rats to do all that. When his coffee was fixed, he went back to his office and then Jo walked in.

"Morning," Jo said. "I hope that coffee's not your breakfast."

"It's not," Mac replied.

"So, what's our case about?"

"A young woman in an alley. Looks like she's been chewed by rats."

"Rats?"

"Yes." Mac looked at Jo as he leaned back in his chair. "It seems odd to me that she could be that chewed up and no one saw her out there."

"So you think she was somewhere else? And with rats?"

Mac nodded. "I do. I'm still waiting for the autopsy."

"You think someone tortured that woman?"

"We're going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and Jo went down to autopsy when Sid was done with the autopsy. "Afternoon, Sid," Mac said.

"Afternoon," Sid replied.

"What have you got on this victim? The lab confirmed that she was chewed by rats."

"Yes," Sid agreed. "She was also raped, and I'd say very brutally and I think some sort of instrument or tool was used."

"So what killed her?"

"Shock and exposure. I figure this woman was in shock from the rape and the rats just helped it along, not to mention, I don't think she was in a very warm place."

"So, she 'was' probably deliberately thrown in with rats," Jo said.

"Must have been a small place. And before you ask, yes, she was alive when they started eating. The blood loss just compounded her shock."

"So she wasn't stabbed or anything?" Mac asked.

"No. There are no puncture wounds. However, she was bound by her wrists and choked."

Mac and Jo looked at the marks on the victim. Sid had also taken pictures of those. "There are partial bite marks of the human kind on her breasts," Sid said. "The rats kinda ruined those too."

Mac frowned. "Someone wanted to cause her pain and torment," he said. He looked at Jo as he gathered the evidence that Sid had collected. "We have to find out more about this woman."

"I agree," Jo replied.

"Thanks, Sid."

Mac and Jo went back up to the lab and turned in the new evidence. Mac wrote more on his report. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the small Christmas tree sitting on his desk. He hated cases like this around the holidays. This woman was here in college. He wanted to know what her major was, who her friends were…he had a lot to do on this case.

Just then, Adam came into Mac's office. "I got the information on the victim," Adam said. "It includes her student information and where she's from, where she lives."

"Thanks, Adam," Mac said and started looking through the file. He realized Adam was still standing there. "You wanted something else?"

"Mac, I was wondering…could I get off a little early tonight?"

"How early?"

"Around six."

Mac scowled as he considered that. "Is it important?" he asked.

"Well…" Adam was his usual unsure self as he him-hawed around a moment. "Well, it's important to me. I mean, I…" He looked at Mac. "I proposed to my girlfriend."

Mac was surprised. "And tonight is what?" he asked.

"I mean…I mean, I 'want' to take her out and propose to her tonight. I want to pick up the ring and…"

Mac nodded. "Go ahead, Adam. And congratulations."

"Thanks."

Adam left the office. Mac sighed. He did not like to think about marriage and dating anymore. He tried to just keep his mind on working and not think about being lonely. He found that quite hard when he went home to an empty apartment. However, he just did not want to get into it anymore.

Mac cleared his throat and looked at the report. The victim, Anna Clausman, was a student at NYU and she was studying to be a doctor. She was from Tampa, Florida and lived in a student apartment at the NYU college. She had no criminal record, no parking tickets, not even at the college. Mac wanted to go out there to that college and find out who Anna's friends were and who her enemies were. He thought there was probably a lot of competition in the field she had chosen, but he had never heard of anything like this. He was not sure it had anything to do with her college career but it was possible.

Mac went to Jo's office. "You ready to go to college?" he asked.

Jo smiled. "I think it would have been terribly interesting to go to school with you," she replied.

Mac grinned as they were on their way to the elevator. "If you would have liked a book worm who stayed in the library all the time," he said.

"You mean you didn't go to games or anything?"

"Not much. I wasn't much into sports."

"I was cheerleader."

"I can imagine you doing that."

"You can?"

"Yeah. You're always 'cheer' ful."

Jo put her hands on her hips and looked at him as they were waiting for the elevator. "Are you saying I'm too cheerful?" she asked.

"No," Mac said. "But you're always cheerful so I can imagine you being a cheerleader."

"You never did anything but study?"

"Well, I went out to eat."

Jo laughed. "You're quite a character, Mac Taylor."

"I've heard that before."

They got into the elevator. Jo looked at Mac. "Are you telling me that you never went to a college game and cheered for your team?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I went to a game or two but I had to study a lot," Mac said.

"Did you jump up and down and yell at the game?"

Mac chuckled at that. "I was probably pretty quiet," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're so shy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You are one of the shyest people I have ever seen in your position."

"I guess I was used to Claire being out in front and being the outgoing person and I was kinda in the shadows."

"You let her do all the talking?"

"Well, not 'all' of it."

Jo smiled. "I'll just bet you're not shy when you're at home," she said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"You know what they say about shy guys."

Mac started to say something but the elevator doors opened and Jo walked out of the elevator. They went out to the Avalanche and headed for the college and the apartment that Anna Clausman was living in. "Now, what do you mean by that remark?" Mac asked.

"What remark?" Jo asked.

"The one about shy guys."

"Oh, that…well, I'm not telling you."

Mac looked at her. "Oh, you're just trying to get something started," he said.

"I like to see you get curious and flustered about something. It makes you look like you're alive."

Mac frowned. "I 'am' alive, Jo."

"I know you are, Mac, but sometimes I just don't think you act like it. You don't ever get out and do anything."

"I am quite content to just be what I want to be. I don't have to do what you or anyone else thinks I should be doing."

"You're right. If you like your life the way it is, live it."

"I don't tell you what you should be doing in life."

Jo looked at him. "And just what do you think I should be doing?" she asked.

"I don't know. Are you happy?"

"I am ecstatic."

"Good, then we don't have anything to discuss."

Jo looked out the window. She knew Mac was not as happy as he pretended to be. She could not imagine going through everything alone. She had to have people around her all the time, but she knew everyone was not the same. However, she did not think that a man like Mac was happy alone, especially after he had been married before.

Mac stopped at a red light and tapped on the door of the Avalanche with three fingers. "I wonder if this murder had anything to do with the victim's college major," he said thoughtfully. "The nature of this crime seems like it was done in rage."

"You think it was personal by someone she knew or by someone who was jealous of her?" Jo asked.

"Or someone who just picked her out at random."

Jo looked at him. "Are you thinking this could be just the beginning?"

"We need to check the missing persons list and find out if any other young women have disappeared in the last few days."

Jo thought Mac must think there was much more to this than he was telling at the moment. She hoped this was not going to turn into a serial killer going around the city kidnapping young women and killing them the way this victim had been killed.

They arrived at the University and went into the business office. Mac showed the receptionist his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor, this is my partner, Jo Danville. We need to know what classes Anna Clausman was taking."

"Do you have a warrant?" the receptionist asked.

Mac pulled the warrant out of his inside pocket and gave it to her. The receptionist looked at the warrant. "I'll have to give this to my supervisor," she said.

"Look, this young woman was murdered," Mac said. "All we want to know is what classes she was in and where she lived."

"I still have to let my supervisor approve it. I'm sorry."

Mac and Jo waited while she went to her supervisor. "Everybody has regulations," Jo said.

"I know but what's the big deal about giving us her class schedule?" Mac asked.

"Privacy."

"The woman had been dead at least twenty-four hours. Why had no one reported her missing?"

"Maybe it wasn't unusual for her not to be around."

"Kids like this who are in college usually keep in touch with their parents."

"She wasn't a kid, Mac," Jo pointed out.

"She was still young."

"Maybe she was doing clinical trials."

"We don't know where her car is yet either, or where she was kidnapped or killed."

"A lot of work."

The receptionist finally came back with a list of the victim's classes. "Thanks," Mac said.

Mac and Jo looked at the list and Jo picked up a map of the campus. Mac called Don to get him searching the campus for the victim's car. That information would give them an idea of where the woman might have been kidnapped, and that might give an idea of who might have done it.

Mac and Jo used the map to find the right building and went to the lab that Anna Clausman had been taking. The professor was in the lab putting away some medical equipment. He was surprised to see Mac and Jo walk in. "May I help you?" he asked.

Mac and Jo showed him their badges. "I'm Detective Taylor, this is my partner, Detective Danville. We're investigating the murder of Anna Clausman."

The professor almost dropped the instrument he was holding. "What?" he asked.

"She was found murdered this morning."

Mac thought the man looked pale. "You want to sit down?" he asked.

"Yes," Professor Scott Murphy said.

Mac could see the man's ID badge around his neck. "When was the last time you saw Anna?" Mac asked.

"Five days ago. She was here."

"What time was that?"

"She left here at almost seven p.m. but she didn't come back for her exam."

Mac wrote that down. "Had she said anything about any trouble she was having? Someone following her?"

Professor Murphy thought a moment. "She 'did' say that she saw someone outside her apartment window one night," he said. "There's been a peeping tom around the campus. The campus police have been trying to catch him but having succeeded."

"Peeping tom?" Jo asked. "How long has that been going on?"

"About a month. There have been several reports but he has a quick getaway."

"No one knows what he looks like?"

"He always wears a mask."

"Have there been any other missing young women?" Mac asked.

"Not from my class. Anna was such a promising candidate. She would have made a wonderful doctor. She was so caring and compassionate."

"We're sorry for your loss," Mac said.

"What happened to Anna?"

"All we can say now is that she was murdered and we want to find the one who did it."

"You think he may have kidnapped others?"

"We don't know. We're just trying to get all the angles."

Mac and Jo left that lab. "She was an innocent victim," Jo said.

"At random," Mac agreed. "How does someone go from being a peeping tom to rape and murder?"

"They get tired of just watching and fantasizing?"

"I want to see this woman's apartment and see if she has a roommate."

"Yes. If she had a roommate, she most likely told them any trouble she was having."

They went out to the Avalanche and headed on to the next building. They did not find out anything else there but they found out that Anna Clausman did not have a roommate. She had lived alone, so they went to her apartment. The apartment was very neat, so they did not think she was kidnapped there. There were two laptops in the apartment so Mac packed them up for Adam.

Jo looked through the bedroom but there were no pictures of a boyfriend but there was a picture of Anna with a young girl. They favored so much, Jo figured the girls were sisters. She looked in the jewelry box but did not see any rings that looked like engagement rings or jewelry that looked like it was special.

Mac looked in the refrigerator. There was not a lot in there but there was enough for one person. Mac shook his head as he wondered how this girl had been kidnapped without anyone seeing anything.

Jo came into the kitchen. "I don't think she had a boyfriend," she said. "There's no sign of a man or anything else, and there are no unusual clothes in the closet."

"I think she was serious about her education," Mac said. "She didn't let anything interfere."

Jo showed Mac the picture she had found. "Must be her sister," Jo said.

Mac felt sad as he looked at the picture. He dreaded having to talk to that family about this. "Let's get this evidence back to the lab," he said.

They went back to the lab and Mac gave the computers to Adam after they were registered. Mac went to his office and wrote more on his report. Danny came to the office.

"Hey, Mac," Danny said. "The samples from the rope kit are done. There was some semen there but it's degraded. There were also traces of oil and grease."

Mac scowled. "Oil and grease?"

"Yeah, from cars."

"Inside the victim?"

Danny nodded. "That must have been why her injuries were so severe. She was raped with some sort of tool."

Mac looked at the report feeling even angrier than before. "It looks like he just tried to bring pain and torture to this woman," he said. He looked at Danny. "But why?"

"He's a psycho."

"We have to find this piece of trash."

"Another thing: Adam found that she was on the missing person's list. She had been missing three days."

Mac nodded. "That's consistent with what the professor said. Who reported her missing?"

"Kayla Dankins. She's a friend of hers I guess. She had reported to the campus police that Anna was missing, she wasn't answering her phone."

"We need to find out if there are any other young women missing the last few days, college students, health care professionals."

"We'll get on that."

"Thanks."

Danny went back to the lab. Mac looked out the window. He wanted to think this was only an isolated incident but he was afraid this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac was still sitting in his office when his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, we found the victim's car," Don said. "It was outside the school store."

"Store? She must have gone there after she got out of her lab."

"There's nothing unusual about the car. It's just sitting here. There are no keys or purse, and you know that was with her at the crime scene."

"So somebody obviously grabbed her outside that store before she even got to the car. Have you talked to the attendant who was there the night she disappeared?"

"He's not here right now. He works the late shift five till ten."

Mac looked at his watch. "His shift starts in two hours," he said. "Make sure he shows up."

"I will and they're taking the car in."

"Good. I'll get Danny and Lindsay on it."

Mac ended the call and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to see how busy that store was at 7 pm. He got up and started for the lab but then Adam met him in the hall. "Mac, I searched one of the victim's computers," Adam said. "She had some emails between her and Kayla Dankins. She told her about the peeping tom being outside her window. There's nothing that she didn't tell the police about that though, but the other computer is going to take some time. It has a complicated security system."

Mac scowled. "Maybe it's her college computer," he said.

"I didn't see any assignments on the first one."

"Just keep digging."

"Yes sir."

Mac went on to the lab. "Danny, Lindsay, they're bringing the victim's car in," he said. "I want you on it."

"We'll get it," Danny said.

Mac went to Jo's office. "We need to see Kayla Dankins," he said. "I have her address in this information. I want to know if the victim said anything else to her about anyone."

"Let's go," Jo said.

They headed for the elevator as Jo put on her coat. "You know tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Jo said.

"Yes," Mac replied.

"Are you planning to do anything?"

"I'm not leaving town if that's what you mean."

"Why don't you come and have Christmas dinner with us?"

Mac looked at her as he pressed the down button on the elevator. "I appreciate that, Jo, but I don't want to intrude on your family."

"Mac Taylor, when someone invites you to dinner, you're not intruding."

"Okay…but…"

"Okay, you're coming? Great, we have dinner at Noon."

"Jo…"

Jo walked into the elevator and Mac followed. "You're not spending Christmas alone," Jo declared.

Mac sighed. Jo put her hand on his face. "I want you to come, Mac," she said. "You're a good friend."

Mac nodded. "Alright, Jo."

"Great! You can bring a date if you want. After dinner, we'll watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'You've Got Mail' and all those beautiful Christmas movies!"

Mac shook his head but he could not help but smile. It was what he would expect of Jo. They went down to the Avalanche and headed for Kayla Dankins' apartment. "So are you going to bring a date?" Jo asked.

Mac thought he should have known that was coming. "No, probably not," he said. "Are you sure you want me there?"

"Of course. It will keep Russ from flirting with me."

"Are you kidding? He's in love with you. He would flirt if you had a room full of friends."

"You're right."

"I think you like it too. If he didn't flirt, you would wonder why."

"Oh, maybe I would be glad."

Mac smiled and looked out the window as he was driving. Jo turned the radio on and the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas" was playing. That song made Mac feel even lonelier. He remembered when Claire played that for him over the phone because she wanted him to stay home on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He had done that every time he could but when he got calls, he had gone, even with Claire telling him to let someone else do it.

They arrived at Kayla Dankins' apartment. Mac knocked on the door when they got up to the right floor. "She could be gone for the holidays," Jo said.

Mac knocked again and then they heard the chain slide on the door. There was a young woman at the door with long, straight blond hair. She had blue eyes that looked like she had been crying.

Mac showed her his badge. "Are you Kayla Dankins?" he asked.

The woman nodded. Mac thought she looked incredibly young at the moment. "We're sorry about your friend," he said. "We need to talk to you."

Kayla nodded and let them in. Jo could not help but notice that all the furniture in the apartment was white. She knew the girl had no children. "Have a seat," Kayla said as she sat down on the sofa.

Mac and Jo sat in chairs. "I don't know what I can tell you," Kayla said.

"When did you realize Anna was missing?" Mac asked.

"Five nights ago. She was going to the store and then we were going to study that night for exams. She never came and I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. I called the campus police but they didn't find her or her car."

Mac scowled as he wrote that down. "They didn't find her car at the store?" he asked.

"No. they said it wasn't there."

Mac and Jo looked at each other. "It was found there today," Mac said.

"Today?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." Mac knew there was something not right about this. If the car was not there the night she disappeared, how did it get there this morning?"

"What did she say when you talked to her that night?" Jo asked.

"She said she was going to make a stop at the store and then she would be here to study. She never made it."

"Did she call you to let you know she was at the store?" Mac asked.

"No. She called to let me know she was leaving the lab."

"So she didn't call when she left the store?"

"No."

Mac wrote all that down. "What did the campus police say when you told them she didn't arrive?" Jo asked.

"They said they would check it out but they didn't find her car and she wasn't home so they had to assume she left the campus but I knew she didn't and when she missed her exams the next day, I knew she was in trouble so I reported her missing."

"We're sorry for your loss," Jo said. "If you think of anything else, can you please call us?"

Kayla nodded as Jo gave her a card. "One more question," Mac said as they stood up. "Did she say anything about anyone harassing her?"

"No," Kayla said. "Just the peeping tom she had seen."

"Thanks."

Mac and Jo left that apartment. "I guess we need to pay the campus police a visit," Mac said.

They went over to the police station and went inside. "May I help you?' the officer asked.

Mac showed the man his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. This is Detective Danville."

"You're here about that murder, aren't you?"

"We are."

"I don't know how I can help you."

"Were you here the night Anna Clausman went missing? The eighteenth?"

"I was, but I don't know what happened."

"You told her friend, Kayla Dankins, that her car was not at the store."

"That's right. It wasn't."

"Did you go and look?"

The officer frowned at that connotation. "I most certainly did," he said huffily.

Mac looked at the officer's name badge. "Officer Rawlings, I know you are probably a competent officer, but anyone can get bored with their job."

Jo wanted to roll her eyes and if it was not rude, she would have said "except you", but she restrained herself. Rawlings leaned on the counter. "I went and looked, Detective. I called her friend back and told her the car wasn't there and to let me know if Anna didn't arrive at her apartment. I don't know what happened to her."

"Are there security cameras out there at that parking lot?" Jo asked.

"There are but I didn't see anything. They are time delay cameras. They take pictures every two minutes."

"Two minutes? A lot can happen in two minutes."

"We're trying to get something better but it takes money."

"Has anything strange been going on lately?" Mac asked. "You got any leads on this peeping tom?"

Rawlings took out a file. "I've had some suspects, even chased the guy one night but he got away. He seemed to just disappear."

"Nobody just disappears."

"I know that but I couldn't find him."

"Where was this? Can you show us?"

"Sure. I'll let the dispatcher know I'm going out."

Mac and Jo waited and then they followed in the Avalanche. They looked up at the dormitory which had a fire escape on the side of it. "He was looking in these windows?" Mac asked. "Did he climb the fire escape?"

"No, just the ground floor," Rawlings replied.

"You chased him from here?"

"Yes." Rawlings pointed out toward the forest. "He ran out through there."

"Is there a parking lot out there on the other side?"

"No. It goes out to the park with the walking track and more dorms."

"Boys dorms?" Jo asked.

Rawlings looked at her. "Yeah."

"He must be a student here."

"There's no guarantee that there's not more than one involved," Mac pointed out. "Maybe it's a group of guys."

"This is stuff that high school boys do," Jo said.

"Not even, but it's not impossible. They may be just trying to see what they can get away with."

"A game?"

"If it has escalated to murder, it's not a game anymore."

"You think the peeping tom has something to do with this murder?" Rawlings asked.

"You never know," Mac said. "I want to go over to the boys' dorms."

"There aren't many there now. They're mostly gone for the holidays now."

"Well, if that peeping tom is involved in this murder, someone is still over there."

Mac and Jo walked through the Maple forest which had trails through it and they came out at the park Officer Rawlings had talked about. They could see the next dorm from where they were, so they walked on over there.

"Are you sure you want to go in the boys' dorm?" Mac asked.

"Don't tease me, Taylor," Jo replied. "I have a son in college."

They went into the dormitory and found that it was very quiet, except they could hear some music playing somewhere. They went down to the office. The door was open so they went on in. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room and other Christmas decorations around the room. There was also a big cake on a table with red and green decorations on it.

A young man came from another room. "Hi," he said. "Are you here to pick up someone?"

"No," Mac said and showed him his badge. "How many people are here today?"

"Probably seven."

"We need to see them, please."

"Anyone in particular?"

"No."

The guy stared at them a moment and then led them upstairs where the Christmas music was playing. They stopped at the first door and knocked. The door opened and there was a young man there.

"Jeremy, these detectives want to see you," the guy from the office said.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Mac and Jo.

"We're investigating a murder," Mac said.

Both of the boys looked surprised. "Murder?" they said together.

"You must mean the murder of Anna Clausman," the guy from the office said.

"Yes," Mac said.

"I don't know anything about that," Jeremy declared. "I didn't even know her."

"Has anything strange happened around here?" Jo asked. "Like someone running in, coming in in a hurry?"

"A lot of people come in late."

"We mean very late," Mac said. "Anyone acting strange?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you someone who acts weird, and that William Davis down there in room three-B. He acts weird. He doesn't let anyone in his room, he doesn't associate with anyone, and he doesn't talk either."

"You know what he's studying?"

"No, but I wouldn't want him working for me or taking care of me."

Mac scowled at that. "You know, just because someone's quiet and private doesn't mean they're weird or incompetent."

Jeremy stared at Mac a moment. "You may be right but you asked."

"Anyone else?"

"No, everyone else is pretty normal."

"According to you. Thanks."

Mac and Jo turned to go on down the hall. "People who commit crimes are not always the weird ones," Jo said.

"You're right," Mac agreed. "But we'll start with the odd and work our way up."

They went to room 3B and knocked. Mac waited and knocked again. The door opened with the chain still on it. There was a young man at the door who had brown eyes and dark curly hair. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

Mac held his badge so the boy could see it. "I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Danville. We'd like to come in and talk to you."

"About what?"

"Did you know a woman named Anna Clausman?"

"Yes, I knew her. She was murdered. Are you trying to find her murderer?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what happened to her."

"May we come in?"

"Just a minute."

The door closed and Mac and Jo waited and finally, the door opened. "Come on in," William Davis said.

Mac and Jo walked in and looked around the room. There was a couch and chair and a TV on a small TV stand. Davis closed the door and walked over to them. "Have a seat," he said.

Mac and Jo sat on the sofa and Davis sat in the chair. "Your name is William Davis?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I'm studying Physics and Chemistry and Biomolecular Engineering."

"You study a lot, don't you?"

"I have to."

"I'm sure you do. How did you know Anna Clausman?"

"We took a class together. I helped her with her Chemistry." Davis frowned. "She was the only person who didn't think I was weird."

"And you two studied together sometimes?"

Davis nodded. "We were just friends. It was nothing…sexual."

Mac nodded. He could see this guy was not guilty of any crime. "Did she tell you anything about anyone harassing her or anything?" he asked.

"No, she told me that the peeping tom had looked in her window."

"You wouldn't have any idea who that peeping tom is, do you?"

Davis looked at Mac. "I've heard a lot of scrambling around during the night at times," he said. "It sounded like someone was…inside the wall. I know that sounds crazy but, it sounded like someone climbing stairs inside the wall."

Mac wrote that down. "How many times have you heard that?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Davis answered. "I heard it that night the officer came in when he had been chasing the peeping tom."

"Is there a blue print of this building?"

Davis smiled. "Sure there is," he said. "The library has blue prints of every building on this campus and the other campuses too."

"You've studied them?" Jo asked.

"I've seen them, but I haven't studied them."

Just then, they heard something in the other room. Davis stood up. "I have to get back to studying," he said.

"Is there someone else here?" Mac asked.

"No."

Mac stared at him a moment, knowing that he was lying. "You wouldn't be hiding anything from us, would you?" he asked.

Mac walked over to the bedroom door but Davis ran over there. "Please," he said. "I don't know what happened to Anna."

Mac turned the door knob and opened the door to find two little girls in the room. He looked at William Davis. "What is this?" he asked.

"They're my sisters," Davis said. "I have to take care of them."

"You're hiding them here?" Jo asked.

"I don't have anywhere else for them to be. Please don't turn me in. When I get my degree, I'll have a good job and…"

"Did Anna know about them?" Mac asked.

Davis nodded. "She would sit with them while I went to class," he said. "Our schedule was different. Now, I don't have anyone."

"Where are your parents?" Jo asked.

"Dead. They died last year, so I have to take care of my little sisters."

Mac sighed and looked at Jo. "Who looks after them now?" Mac asked.

"They're with me right now," Davis said. "We're out for Christmas. They were going to school, but I have to homeschool them."

"Are you their legal guardian?"

"Yes, and they're well taken care of."

Mac looked at the little girls. They looked like they were taken care of. They were clean and they did not look hungry. "Alright," he said. "But you need to get an apartment and get a sitter when you're in class."

"I'm figuring all that out," Davis said. "I hope you find who killed Anna. She was a nice girl. I even thought…" He looked at them. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her."

"Well, thanks for your information," Mac said. "If you find out anything or hear anything else, let us know." He gave him a card. "Or if you need any help."

Davis looked at Mac. "Thanks, and I will."

Mac and Jo left that room. "He obviously didn't have anything to do with this," Jo said. "He didn't want anyone in his room because he has his sisters in there."

Mac nodded. "You know, I think I'm going to do something real nice for Christmas this year," he said. "Let's go to the library. I don't think we're going to figure out anything by going door to door here."

"There are five more. We might find a guilty one."

"You finish this. I'm going on to the library. We don't have much time left in the day so let's try to get this done quicker."

"We should have brought Don along."

"Yeah. But since he's not here, we can handle it."

Mac headed out of the building. He wanted to get a look at those blueprints. He had seen buildings that had been rebuilt inside and it left areas inside the walls…secret passageways. If someone discovered something like that here they could get around in this building without anyone knowing it. He would just have to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac went over to the library. When he walked in, it definitely smelled like books. He had always liked the smell of a library. He went to the desk where the librarian was sitting.

"Excuse me," Mac said.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

Mac showed her his badge. "I'm Detective Taylor. I want to see the blue prints of this college campus, namely the boys' dorm, Melvin Hall."

"Come with me."

Mac followed her to the conference room. "I want to see the oldest blueprints and the newest," he said.

"Could I ask why?" the librarian asked.

"It's hard to explain. I'm investigating the murder of Anna Clausman."

"I heard about that. What does that have to do with blueprints?"

"Ma'am, I can't go into details about all this. I just need to see the blueprints."

Mac laid the blueprints on the table when the librarian brought them. "My name is Julie," she said. "If you need anything else, just call me."

"Thanks," Mac replied. He leaned over the table and looked at the oldest blue print of Melvin Hall. He looked at Julie as she was looking at what he was doing. "Do you have a magnifying glass?"

"Yes," Julie answered. "I'll get it."

Mac looked at the blueprint of Melvin Hall after it had been renovated with the magnifying glass. He could definitely see where the walls had been changed. He took pictures of them and sent them to Adam at the lab so he could overlap them and find the passageway. He knew there were plenty of old houses with secret passageways but he had never heard of a college dorm with one.

"Do you need anything else?" Julie asked.

"No, thanks, but you might tell me if anyone has come in here to see these before now."

"Not while I was here."

"Can you find out from the others for me?"

Julie smiled. "Of course."

Mac looked at her a moment as she turned to leave. Then he looked back at the blueprints. He thought there could be only one person who would want to see those blueprints besides him…and that would be the peeping tom. However, there was no guarantee that the peeping tom killed Anna Clausman.

Jo visited the last dorm room but no one answered the door. She wrote down that room number and the name, Bradley Fine. She headed back down to the office. Mac had left the Avalanche for her. He had gotten a ride on the shuttle bus over to the library. She had not found out anything but she figured Mac had found out something. He never suddenly ran off like that unless he had a bolt from the blue.

Jo went back into the office and the first young man they met was in there. "Do you know where Bradley Fine is?" Jo asked. "You said he was still here."

"I wouldn't know."

"And what is your name?"

"Luke Tompkins."

Jo wrote that down. "Do you know anything about secret passageways?" she asked.

"Secret passageways?"

"Yes, in this building."

"No, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I think there are a lot of people around here who know a lot of things that they're not telling."

Jo turned and went out to the Avalanche. She got her phone and called Mac…

Mac was leaning over the blueprints with the magnifying glass when his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, have you found anything?" Jo asked.

"I have found that the way this building was renovated would certainly leave room for a passageway. The question is: where is the entrance? Did you find anything?"

"Well, I 'didn't' find Bradley Fine in room Four-C. I have yet to locate him."

"I'm waiting for Adam to compare the pictures of these blueprints. Then we'll know more."

"What do you want me to do next?" Jo asked.

"Come over here to the library…on second thought, watch that building. I think we're onto something."

"I'll call Don and get him down here to help."

"Good."

Mac put his phone away and then Julie came back in there. She had taken her red hair down out of the bun she had it in before. "Do you need anymore help?" she asked.

"No," Mac replied. "Did anyone know if anyone had looked at these blueprints?"

"No, but Karen and Martha aren't here yet. They will be in in just a few minutes."

"And your shift is ending?"

"Yes, I'm thinking of going out for dinner tonight."

"There are a lot of good restaurants." Mac was afraid she was going to ask him out. He would not be able to go out and he did not want to either.

"Maybe you know some that I don't know about."

"I might."

"Maybe we could have dinner sometime?"

Mac almost sighed. "I'm working, Miss…Julie." He realized he did not know her last name.

"Do you work all the time?"

"No, but most of it."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. I'm going to a Christmas party. Would you like to go?"

"Why are you asking me?" Mac asked.

"Uhm, you're an attractive man and I would like to have a date. I've seen you in the paper and heard you on TV. You're the head of the crime lab. If a woman can't trust you, who can she trust?"

Mac stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He had to admit she was pretty. "I really don't want to go out," he said.

"Why? It doesn't have to be more than that."

"I'm working on a big case. I doubt I'm going to have time."

"Well, I'm sorry." Julie looked at her watch. "I think Karen and Martha should be getting here."

Mac felt like a heel as she walked out of the room. He leaned on the table. Why did he have to feel so guilty because he did not want to go out? Did he not have a right to do what he wanted? It was no one's business. Then again, Julie did not know anything about him. She just simply asked him out…because she thought she could trust him. Mac frowned. He did not say no.

Soon, Julie came back with two other women. "This is Karen and Martha," she said.

Mac looked at the two women. "Has anyone come in to look at these blueprints?" he asked.

"Yes," Martha replied. "Someone came in one night to see them."

"Do you remember who?"

"No, but I signed him in. I don't remember exactly what night but it was at least two months ago."

"Right about the time the peeping tom incidents started," Mac said.

"There's a register that students have to go through when they use this room," Julie said. "He would have had to scan his student ID."

"Great. I need a copy of all those in the last two months to compare to another list."

"I'll get it."

Mac called Jo, who was now on her way to the library. "I need a list of all the boys in that dorm," Mac said.

"I have their names," Jo replied. "I'm on my way there. Don is on watch."

"Great. I'll see you when you get here."

Mac ended the call and then the phone rang again. "Taylor."

"Mac, I compared the blueprints," Adam said. "I have pinpointed all possible entrances. I'm sending it to you now."

"Okay." Mac looked at his phone as it was receiving the pictures from Adam. "I got it."

"Okay, and Danny said to tell you that the victim's car had been wiped clean. I have also been working on the second computer but I'm not in yet, and the only fingerprints in the victim's apartment were hers and Kayla Dankins."

"Anything else?"

"Uhm, no, but we're still working."

"Great. Keep me informed."

Mac ended the call and looked at the picture that Adam had sent him. There were three possible entrances to the passageway and one of them was in a dorm room. Mac wondered how that could be there and no one else knows it but one person. He had a feeling that others knew about it but someone was using it for evil purposes. He could see that one of the possible entrances to the passageway was outside, and another was even into the sewer. Mac knew that was probably the way the peeping tom was getting in and out and "disappearing". He wanted to find this person because they could be the one who killed Anna Clausman. If he was not…Mac sighed. He knew he would get a chewing out if he had followed this lead and did not catch anything but a peeping tom.

Jo soon arrived at the library. Mac met her outside. "We've got some leads into where this passageway could be," he said.

Jo looked at the blueprint that Mac had on his phone now. "That looks like it goes right into apartment Four-C," she said. "That's the room of the guy who wasn't there."

"Maybe we're about to find our peeping tom."

They got in the Avalanche and headed back to Melvin Hall. Mac hoped they would get this case out of the way, not only because he wanted to do something else on Christmas, but because he did not want this murderer to kill another woman. He did not believe he would stop at one because of the way the murder was committed.

They arrived back at Melvin Hall and Don was outside waiting. "We need a search warrant," Mac said. "I'm calling one in now, and then we're going in there to see what we can find."

"Like the location of Bradley Fine," Jo said. "I think it's odd that he's not in there and Mister Tompkins in there didn't know he left."

"Maybe he just didn't come to the door."

Don looked up at the building. "You mean there's a secret passageway in there?" he asked.

"That's what it looks like," Jo said. "We think that's how the peeping tom is getting away with his crimes."

"I guess a secret passageway would be a big help if one wants to be a peeping tom. No one knows when he goes in or out."

"And he seems to disappear when the cops are after him."

"Slick."

"Well, we're about to throw some sand on him to make him not so slippery."


	5. Chapter 5

When the search warrant arrived, Mac, Jo and Don went back into the dorm. They found Luke still in the office. "We have a warrant to search this building," Mac said.

"Search?" Luke asked. "You mean search people's rooms?"

"We're looking for one thing in particular and we want to start with room Four-C."

Luke looked uncertain but he led them up to Bradley Fine's room. Mac knocked on the door. "N.Y.P.D.! Open up!" he said. He waited a moment and knocked again. "Open up or we're coming in!"

There was no sound so Mac told Luke to unlock the door. Mac, Don and Jo drew their weapons. They went into the room but there was no one there. "Did you know when Bradley left?" Mac asked.

"No," Luke replied. "Everyone is supposed to sign in and out but…"

Mac put his weapon away and looked at the picture of the blueprint. He could not tell exactly where the entrance to the passageway but he thought it was somewhere in the bedroom. He walked in there and found that it was very messy. He shined his light on the floor looking for any places that were cut in the carpet. He did not see anything so he went over to the closet and started inspecting the floor but there was nothing there either. Next, he began inspecting the top of the closet. He pushed the clothes aside and realized there was a short rope hanging from the ceiling.

Mac shined his light on the rope and realized it was attached to what looked like a pull-down ladder. He thought that must be why this closet was so wide. He pulled the rope and almost got hit in the head as the ladder came down fast. He pulled it on down and shined his light up into the space above the ladder. He started up the ladder and discovered it was very sturdy so he went on up. He discovered that there was a narrow passage on each end of the ladder opening. One side of the passage was only about 4 feet long and then curved around the side of the building. Mac got on up there and started down the longest passage. He noticed there was a lever on the wall and he figured it pulled the ladder back up. He wondered why all this was here.

As Mac got down to the other end of the passageway, he found that there was a stairway going down and one going up. He figured anyone would be going down rather than up, but then again, he figure there might be an attic in this building. He decided to go down because he knew that peeping tom was going down.

"Hey, Mac!"

Mac was a little startled to hear Don yelling. "Down here," Mac called.

Don went down the passage to where he thought Mac was. "Hey, I guess this is neat for a college student," he remarked.

"Maybe for an honest one," Mac replied. "You go up and I'll go down."

"Right."

Mac headed down the stairway and finally came to another passageway. He thought this went all the way to the bottom of this building. When he got to the bottom, he found a door in the floor. He pulled the handle and found that this door was pretty heavy and it led down into the sewer.

Mac shined his light down into the sewer. There was a ladder there so he climbed down. He thought this was more than a peeping tom would use. He thought there must be another reason for all this. Someone besides Bradley Fine had to know this was here…and they did not even know where Bradley was. Mac thought this could be someone who had been in this college before…someone who had failed? Someone who was taking it out on others?

Mac noticed a light down the tunnel so he headed down that way. He hoped Jo would find any other exits or entrances to the dorm. He could not contact her from in the sewer…

Don came out into the attic. There was a place that looked like an office with a large bookshelf. Don got the feeling that many people knew about this. It looked like it was used, and there was even a twin bed in there. He thought it looked like a quiet place to study. "Maybe I would have gotten better grades if I'd had this," he mumbled to himself. "Nah."

Jo had also discovered the passageway. She met Don as he was coming down from the attic. "There's an office up there," Don said. "A study."

"Great," Jo replied. "What's down here?"

"Mac went that way. Maybe we should find another way into this building."

"There must be one somewhere."

They went down the stairs until they came to where Mac went into the sewer. "He went down there?" Jo asked.

"I'll go down there and see if I can find him," Don said. "You see if there's another way in."

Jo put her hands on her hips. "Just who is giving the orders here, Flack?" she asked.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion," Don said. "I wouldn't think you'd want to go down there in the sewer."

"It's a man's job?"

"I'll look for the other entrance."

Jo grabbed his arm as he started around the sewer opening. "Never mind," she said. "We'll do it your way."

Don smiled slightly as he started climbing down into the sewer. He did not like going down into places like this, and he sure would not send Jo down there. Then again, he could not "send" Jo anywhere. She was his superior. He supposed she would rib him about that for a long time to come.

Mac reached the place where the light was that he had seen. He found a place with a sofa, a bed and some other things. It reminded him of the time they were after the compass killer. It looked like someone was living in this sewer.

Mac drew his weapon as he entered the living quarters but it did not appear that anyone was here at the time. He looked around him at all the sewer tunnels and he figured whoever lived here could get anywhere on campus without being seen. He wondered if the girls' dorm had a secret passageway. If it did, someone could be watching those young women.

Suddenly, Mac saw a flash of movement, but before he could move, something hit him on the back of his head and shoulders. He fell to his knees shaking his head as he tried to get his weapon out but then he was knocked to the floor. He was addled but he knew someone was taping his hands. Mac tried to struggle but he could not do much with the guy sitting on him.

When Mac's hands were taped, the guy pressed Mac's head down on the floor. "Don't you move," he whispered. He moved down to Mac's feet and taped them next and then he dragged Mac into another room.

Mac was starting to come out of his stupor and he was boiling mad. He could do nothing to free himself however. The guy dragged him out into another sewer tunnel and dropped hi in some putrid water. Mac was sure that was on purpose. The smell was just what one would expect, like a sewer. Mac tried to roll over out of the water but he was in a trench, so he had to just stay there, but at least his head was not in it.

Don was almost to the room with the light. He figured this was probably where Mac had gone but he did not want to call out to Mac and give himself away or put Mac in danger. He drew his weapon as he got to the entrance of the room. "Mac," he said quietly. "Mac, you in here?"

Of course, Don did not get an answer so he went on into the room. "Mac," he said again. Don knew there was something wrong but he could not call for help out of the sewer. "Mac."

As Don moved on through the place, he did not see any signs that anyone was in the place…but where was Mac? Don thought he could be completely wrong and maybe Mac went the other way. He could not believe that though. He too realized the network of sewer tunnels and how it might work for someone.

Jo also wondered if there was a passageway in the girls' dorm as she stepped outside through the passage entrance or exit. She wanted to know if there was some hidden way into that girls' dorm. It could be the scam of the century. She knew someone had to know about these tunnels and they had allowed them to be open for discovery. She knew college students snuck around doing things…all they needed was a secret tunnel or passageway. She would just have to go over there and find out but since Mac and Don had gone sewer surfing, she would get the others down here to help.

Don came to the entrance of the next room and he had an uneasy feeling. "Mac!" he called.

Mac gasped when he heard Don. He could not call out to him though. He could do nothing to warn him.

Don went on into the other room, and he wondered how it stayed dry in this place. There were two tunnel entrances in this room. Where could Mac have gone to? He knew Mac would answer him if he heard him…or if he could.

Just as Don was about to give up, something struck him in the back, knocking him to his knees. Then someone was there and grabbed his weapon. Don started to react but he was struck by something hard and hit the floor.

Mac was shocked to see Don brought in in the same condition he was in. Mac glared at their captor. "You should have minded your own business," the man said.

Mac could see this guy was not a college student. He figured he must be a former student who knew about this network of tunnels and passageways. He wondered what the man intended to do with them.

Mac struggled with the tape while the man was gone out of the tunnel, but it would not budge even in that water. Soon, the man came back with a large wagon. He was wearing a ski mask so Mac could not see his face. He grabbed Mac by the coat and shirt front and jerked him up. He dragged him over to the wagon and shoved him over into it. Mac was glad he was out of that nasty water. Next, the man got Don and threw him into the wagon practically on top of Mac. Don was not awake yet but Mac hoped he was going to start waking up soon.

Mac wondered where this guy was taking them as they started moving. He tried to see over the top of the wagon but he could not see where they were going. Mac tried to shake Don but he was not waking up. Mac thought he might as well just lie there and see where they were going. He could not do anything now anyway.

Soon, they came to an even darker tunnel that turned off to the right. Don was starting to stir now and Mac nudged him. Don finally opened his eyes. He was disoriented for a few minutes but he realized he was lying almost on top of Mac. He could barely move and moving only caused Mac to grunt with discomfort. Don did not think Mac was smelling too good…then again, neither was he.

Mac could not see anything as they continued down the tunnel they were in. Don had stopped squirming much to Mac's relief. Don had his elbow in Mac's side and when he moved, he just bore into Mac's ribs. Finally, the wagon came to a stop and then they heard a chain and lock. Then the chain was dropped into the wagon, landing on their feet, which was not a pleasant experience.

Next, they heard a loud metallic squeak and grinding as their captor opened the metal door. Then he pulled the wagon through the door and closed it back. They continued on down that tunnel until they came to another entrance…or exit. He opened the gate and pulled the wagon through. Then he threw a tarp over the wagon. Mac realized they were outside because he could hear the ocean and seagulls.

It was already getting dark outside so Mac had no hope that anyone would see them. As they got to another building, Mac thought he heard a garage door opening. Their captor pulled the wagon into the place and then the door closed. Mac could smell oil and grease. He thought they must be in a garage of some sort. Everything was quiet for a while and then the man jerked the tarp off the wagon. Mac could see they were definitely in a garage.

The man leaned over them with only his green eyes visible through the ski mask. "You can yell all you want," he said. "No one will hear you." He jerked the tape off Mac's mouth.

Mac grimaced but then he glared at the man. "If you think you're going to…"

"Save it!" He punched Mac in the nose. Then he dragged him out of the wagon. "Whew! You need a shower, Detective!"

He grabbed Mac by the arms to drag him. Mac cried out as that wrenched his shoulders. The man laughed and then grabbed the neck of Mac's coat and shirt to drag him. Mac wondered where he was being dragged but then the man stopped beside the oil pit. Then he had a knife. "Hey!" Mac said.

The man rolled him over on his stomach and cut the tape before Mac knew what he was doing and then he rolled him off into the oil pit. Mac was startled as he hit…the floor? Then he realized a door was lowering over the oil pit. "No!" Mac yelled but the door lowered over it before he could get up.

Mac was in total darkness and he could not get good footing. He was stepping on something. He stopped still as he thought of how the murder victim died. He swallowed hard and got his flashlight out of his pocket. He turned it on and almost turned it back off. He backed against the far wall as he discovered that he was not alone. There was a young woman's body and Mac thought there were probably twenty or more rats having dinner. "Oh, God," Mac whispered. Then he was even more horrified when he saw the woman's eyes look at him.

Mac got over to her. "You're alive!" he exclaimed as he touched her face. He could see she had not strength. He swatted the rats away and took off his coat. He beat the ground with his coat to make the rats stay away and then he wrapped the coat around the woman.

"Help me," the woman whispered.

Mac pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm going to do my best," he said. He noticed the rats were trying to come back toward them. "Get back!" he yelled.

They were sitting on what looked like a net and burlap sacks. Mac wondered how old this place was, unless all that was there to soak up oil. He shined his light up on the sides of the place, which was made of concrete. There were hooks on the sides of the pit probably to hang tools on. Mac got the net from under the woman and then hooked it on the hooks to make a hammock. He picked the woman up and put her into it and then he climbed in himself. At least they would be away from those rats.

The woman grabbed hold of Mac and started to cry. "It'll be alright," Mac said. He hoped Jo and the others could figure out where they were, and he wondered where Don was.

Jo was getting worried about Mac and Don. She could get nothing but voicemail. Danny and Sheldon were there now, and they were about to inspect the girls' dorm. "They should be back by now," Jo said.

Danny looked at the girls' dorm. "We'll go ahead and do this and if they're not back by then, we'll go down there," he said.

"You're right."

Adam had compared the blueprints of the girls' dorm so that they could get close to the entrances of the passageways. It did not take them long to find it. "I think this predator has entrances to everything on this campus," Jo said.

"I agree," Danny said as they went down into the passageway.

"Maybe he works here," Sheldon suggested.

"Nearly everybody's gone for Christmas," Jo said. "There are not many left here."

"I think they probably use that sewer system and they come in here when they get ready."

"Okay, Mac and Don have been gone too long," Jo declared.

They went back over to the boy's dorm. "You better get some more officers down here," Danny said. "If something happened, we may need help."

When the other officers arrived, they, Danny and Sheldon went down into the sewer through the secret entrance. They could not help but see the light down the tunnel. "They must have gone this way," Danny said.

They went down and found the same rooms that Mac and Don had found. They looked around the rooms and found Mac's and Don's weapons where they had been left. "We know there's something wrong now," Sheldon said.

They checked both tunnels and could see the wet tracks of the wagon. They followed them but lost them in the dark tunnel where everything was wet. Then they came to the locked hatch. "They couldn't have gone through there," Danny said.

"Unless this guy has the key," Sheldon replied.

"Well, we're at a dead end."


	6. Chapter 6

Mac was starting to get a little claustrophobic. He sat up and pushed up on the door but it would not budge. He could not get any leverage to push much on the door but he knew it must be heavy anyway. He looked at the woman who as looking at him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Stephanie."

"Do you go to the university?"

"Yes."

"We've been trying to find that guy. He had a network of tunnels and passageways that he used to…" Mac thought she probably did not want to hear all this. "I'm sorry." He could not panic. He had to stay calm to help this woman. She was in much worse shape than he was but he did not know how much longer he could stand the oil smell and the smell of decaying flesh and rat feces. He had been trying not to think about it but he thought it was getting stronger by the minute.

Mac rubbed his face and lay down on his back. The net was not very comfortable but it was better than being bitten by rats and watching that girl be tortured by them. How long would that guy leave them in there? Mac swallowed hard as he closed his eyes trying not to think about that. If he kept thinking about that, he would definitely get sick and panicky.

Jo and the others were trying to find the entrance to the sewer that would lead into the area where they had come to the dead end. She had contacted the city official in charge of these sewers and they had a map of the sewer tunnels. They had finally figured out where the entrance was…or exit in this case. "Anyone could have come out here," Jo said.

"But where did they go after that?" Danny asked as he looked around.

They saw the garage a few yards away from the tunnel and there was another business on the other side as well as several others. "There's no sign of tracks here," Danny said, "except what you would expect to see on a beach."

"Then we're going to ask some questions," Jo declared. "Something happened to Mac and Don and we're going to find them."

Jamie Lovato was there now so she went with Jo and Danny and Sheldon went the other direction. Danny and Sheldon went over to the garage. There were no lights on in the garage now. Danny looked in the window and shined his light in. "I can't see anything in there," he said. "But I don't see anyone either."

Sheldon tried the door. "It's locked," he said. "I guess we'll have to come back in the morning."

"How could someone get two men out of that sewer like that?"

"Maybe they had something to put them in and drag them."

"But there are no tracks or drag marks."

"Yeah, but this is sand. It shifts all the time and it's easy to cover up tracks in the sand."

Danny nodded. "You're right, and the sand was dry so it wouldn't show."

Danny wrote down the address of the garage. "We have to figure out who owns this garage," he said. "Adam's out of the lab now so there's no one there to do the search."

"I heard Adam was proposing tonight," Sheldon replied. "You wouldn't interrupt that, would you?"

"Me?" Danny dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

Sheldon shook his head and began searching around the garage door but he did not see anything that looked like evidence…certainly nothing that looked like it came off of Mac or Don.

Danny came over to Sheldon. "Adam didn't answer," he said. "He's supposed to answer when the office calls."

"Danny, he probably didn't even take the phone with him. Mac gave him the night off."

"You're right. I can't blame him."

Jo and Jamie were not having much more luck. Everything was closed now and of course, there was no one on the beach at this hour. "There must be someone around here who has seen something strange going on," Jo said.

"But who?" Jamie asked. "Maybe they're all strange."

"No, there has to be something that this guy is doing that would be out of the ordinary because he's carrying people out of this sewer. Someone has to notice someone going in and out of the sewer."

"Maybe he didn't carry them all in the sewer. The victim we have wasn't kidnapped in the dorm."

"He took her car…" Jo looked back down the beach toward the garage. "That must be it. He took her car because he could just take it right into the garage."

They headed back down the beach to where Danny and Sheldon were. "I think this is it," Jo said. "He could have just taken the victim's car right into the garage and no one would know that he wasn't working on the car."

Danny looked at the garage. "There's no car in there now," he said. "If he has another victim, he didn't take her car."

"No one at that dorm would notice anyone missing right now because they think everyone's gone for the holidays."

"Yeah, but someone ought to know if they're not where they belong."

"Unless this guy is doing what we thought he was doing and listening in to find out who was staying and who wasn't. He could have grabbed her knowing that she was not planning to go out of town for the holidays and then no one would know she didn't leave."

"Why?"

"Maybe he snuck into her dorm room and grabbed her there. He could take her up through that passage and no one would ever know it."

Danny considered that. "You're right about that," he said. "And then he would take her right down into the sewer and out to…where?"

"I think it's this garage," Jo said. "Remember? The victim had traces of oil and grease in and on her."

"You're right. We have to have a warrant."

"I'll get one."

Mac looked at his watch which seemed incredibly bright in the oil pit. It was after 9 pm now and he was starting to get cold. There was no heat in this place except the heat of their bodies and he had put his coat around Stephanie. She was sleeping now. He had wished he had something to treat her wounds with but he had nothing. He had just tried to make her as comfortable as he could. And where was Don? He wanted out of this place so he could find him too.

Just as Mac thought he would fall asleep, he heard something. Everything had been silent until now, and he thought he heard the garage door opening. It was a faint sound with the tight hydraulic seal of this door on the oil pit. He wondered if that guy was coming back, and what was he planning to do?

Mac knew he could do nothing if that guy was coming back. He had no leverage in this net and he could not jump out of the oil pit. He waited to see what would happen and then he heard faint voices and he did not think it was…he was surprised to hear…

"Danny!" Mac yelled. "Danny!"

Danny, Jo, Sheldon and Jamie were inside the garage looking around. "I hope we can find something that connects this garage to that murder," Danny said.

"I think we will if we keep looking," Jo replied.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Sheldon asked.

They all got quiet and could hear something that sounded like a faint pounding noise and then they thought the heard someone yelling. "Where's that coming from?" Jamie asked.

They all began to move toward the other side of the garage and could see that the oil pit was closed. "It's coming from in there," Danny said.

"Open it!" Jo said.

Danny found the lever that opened the oil pit and shoved it up. The door on the oil pit started rising and they were shocked to see Mac along with a young woman lying in a net. Mac was so relieved, he had to relax a moment. "Get her out of here," he said and got the woman up. She was awake now. "You're going to be alright," Mac assured her.

They got the woman out and then helped Mac out. He pointed at the oil pit. "That's where he kept his victim's until they died," he said. He glared around the garage. "Where's Don?"

"We haven't found him yet," Jo replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He hit me on the head but…let's find Don."

Mac moved away from the oil pit. "Don! Don, are you in here?"

They did not hear anything but then they noticed a long tool box that was sitting beside the wall. Mac hurried over to it and opened it. Don was in there and he was unconscious. "Don!" Mac exclaimed. He checked for a pulse and found one.

They got Don out of the tool box and laid him on the floor. Sheldon began an examination. "He's out cold," he said. "Probably has a concussion."

Mac stood up and glared around the place. "He did this to escape," he said. "He knew we were getting close to him."

"Now, where will he go?" Jo asked.

"Wherever he goes, he won't be able to stop. He'll kill again."

"There were no women reported missing from the college."

"That girl's name is Stephanie," Mac said. "She's from that dorm. He must have known she wasn't planning to go out of town and no one would miss her."

"Oh, I would hate to know my child wasn't coming home for Christmas."

Mac rubbed his forehead. He still did not feel very well. That guy had hit him pretty hard. "I didn't see his face," he said. "He wore that mask the whole time. I don't know about the woman whether she saw him or not."

"Maybe she can tell us later. Right now, you have to get checked out to make sure you're okay too."

Mac did not protest when the ambulance arrived. He wished they could have caught that guy. He was trying to think of anything about him that would stand out but all he had seen were his green eyes. "He has to be associated with that college," Mac said.

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"How else would he know about those passages and tunnels and how would he know them so well? He knew exactly where he was going."

"Well, we're going to find out who owns this garage and find out what he has to say about where he has been all day."

"I want to hear that myself."

Don was taken to the hospital and Mac was too, although he did not want to go. A doctor examined Mac and found that he did have a slight concussion. "You need rest," the doctor said.

Mac sighed. "I'll get some rest," he replied. "I want to know how Don is."

"His situation is another story. He's going to be admitted to the hospital."

Don was awake but he was disoriented. "Oh, you're so beautiful," he said as Jamie came into his ER room. "We should take a vacation together."

Jamie could tell he was out of it. "Where to?" she asked.

"Hawaii." Don almost closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't go to sleep now," Jamie said trying to keep him awake.

"My head hurts."

"It's a good thing you have a hard head."

"Why is everything so blurry?"

"You were hit on the head, Don. Don't you remember that?"

Don was quiet a moment. "I don't know," he said.

"You remember being in the sewer?"

Don shook his head. "I don't…"

Jamie figured he would remember everything later. Maybe he had seen something Mac had not seen. They could only hope. She was not certain that the killer was the one who actually owned the garage. Why would the owner do something like that knowing that they would eventually get caught? Then again, she supposed no one committed a crime expecting to get caught.

Mac got out of the hospital soon and he had a bandage around his head. He could tell his brain was a little foggy but he did not want to stay in the hospital. Jo was driving him home. "I'll call you if anything happens," she said. "You need to rest."

"Jo, I don't want to rest right now," Mac declared. "I want to be at the office. I can sit there just as well as I can sit at home."

"But you won't be resting."

"I won't be resting at home either. I'll be sitting there wondering what's going on."

"Oh, you are the most stubborn man I have ever seen."

"I have to be stubborn."

Jo gave in and took him to the office. Danny yawned as he walked out of the lab. Mac knew everyone was tired and they needed rest. He stopped and thought a moment. They had to figure this out or the guy would have time to run before they figured out who he was. "Did you find out who owns the garage?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "They're bringing him in now. How's Flack?"

"He'll be alright. He's still out of it."

Mac thought a moment. "I can't believe the guy who owns the garage would just be at home so we could bring him in," he said. "There has to be more to this."

"We need to talk to that woman as soon as we can," Jo said. "I'll go down there to the hospital and wait for her to come around. I just have to get some things first."

"Make sure they do the rape kit."

"I'll supervise it myself."

Mac looked at Danny. "I want to know when they bring that guy in," he said. "I want to see him myself."

"Okay," Danny replied.

Mac went to his office. He rubbed his forehead as he sat down. He still had a headache but he did not feel dizzy anymore. He wanted to see that suspect no matter how he was feeling. He wanted to see the man's eyes. He thought he would recognize those evil eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac walked out of the elevator at the precinct and headed for the interrogation room. Jamie was waiting for him and gave him a readout about the suspect. "His name is Paul Starr," she said. "He owns that garage but he swears he doesn't even open it anymore."

"We'll see about that," Mac said and headed on to the interrogation room. He went in and stared at the suspect. "Paul Starr."

"What's this all about?" the man asked.

Mac looked at the man a moment, noticing that he did not have green eyes but brown ones. "You own that garage down there on the beach, the Grease Monkey?"

"Yes, I own it, but I never open it anymore. I quit working on cars a year ago when I got my degree in business computers. I don't know anything about any rapes or murders or kidnappings."

"Is there anyone else who has access to your garage?"

"I had a partner but he got his degree too and he teaches at the university."

Mac frowned. "Teaches what?" he asked.

"Mechanics and engineering. He takes all his customers out there at the college now and teaches his students while he works."

"What's his name?"

"Harvey Toller. What? Do you think he has something to do with all this?"

"I wouldn't know, but I'm going to find out. How long has it been since you saw him?"

"Probably five months. I'm always busy."

"Do you ever teach at the university?"

"I do an online class sometimes."

"So, Harvey Toller would have a key to that garage?"

Paul considered that. "He might," he said. "We both had a key."

"You still keep the garage in your own name?"

"Yeah, I think maybe I'll get tired of working in an office and I might work on cars again."

"But you never go by there and make sure everything's okay?"

"I pass by there every day but I don't stop. Everything looks normal. I mean, why would anyone want to steal anything out of a garage?"

"Tools?"

"I didn't leave many tools there. I put them in storage."

"Alright. Do you know where Harvey Toller lives?"

"I don't now. Hey, we weren't really what you would call buddies. We were just partners and we ran the garage together. That was it."

Mac knew he was not going to get any further with this guy. He left the interrogation room. "Let that guy go," he said. "He's not the one we're after. I think our murderer works at the college."

"You don't think this guy is acquainted with him?" Jamie asked.

Mac shook his head. "If he is, he doesn't know anything about this. I believe him."

"Okay."

Mac went back to the lab. He would find out where Harvey Toller lived and whether there was a professor at that college by that name. He thought the guy could be working at the college and using that tunnel to do his afterhours evil. How did he pick his victims though? The victim was a nurse but he was not sure about the victim in the hospital. He would have to find that information too, but he only had her first name. Those women were not taking a mechanics or engineering class…unless the newest victim was.

Mac knew it might be very difficult to find out any more information on this case until after the holidays. They would be out until January when the next semester began. Then again, some of those students left at the college must know if there is a professor by that name working there. He would just go back out there and ask them, and talk to that security guard again. He should know something about all this.

Mac went down to the Avalanche and headed for the college. He was not sure he should be driving yet but he would drive anyway. He felt alright now except he still had a slight headache. The dorms were the only place besides the security guard where they could ask anyone for information on the campus now. He drove up to the security office and went inside.

"Well, you're out here late, Detective Taylor," the security guard said.

"I need to know if there is a professor here named Harvey Toller. He teaches Mechanics and Engineering."

The security guard typed in his computer. "Sure is," he said. "But you know he's not here right now."

"Yes, I know that but I need his address."

"Detective, you know I can't just give out information."

"I already have a warrant for this college, now give me the address."

"Yes, sir. Why? Do you think he has something to do with this rape and murder?"

"I don't know yet, but I am sure going to find out." Mac looked at the security guard and realized he had green eyes. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was here."

"I thought your shift ended at five."

"I decided to help out this evening. All of us don't care about going home."

"Did you know there's a network of tunnels and passageways around this college?" Mac asked.

The security guard looked at Mac. "Passageways?" he asked.

"Yes. They're secret passageways that go through the dorms. They were created when the buildings were renovated."

"Oh. Well, I've heard rumors about them but I've never seen them. Is that how the murderer got away?"

"Yes, and the peeping tom too. I don't believe the murderer and the peeping tom are the same person."

The security guard frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I believe Bradley Fine is the peeping tom but I think the murderer is someone else, and Bradley Fine is yet to be accounted for."

"He's not here?"

"He wasn't there when we went to the dorm today."

"And you think he's the peeping tom?"

"What do you think? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's a straight A student, and he doesn't seem like someone who would do that."

Mac considered that. "Where is he then?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know but I think you're wrong."

"Thanks. What about that address?"

"I have it." The guard gave Mac a printout with the address. "You want me to go with you?"

"No," Mac said. "You should keep an eye out on these security cameras, even the ones that take pictures every two minutes. We haven't found that murderer yet."

"I'm watching, Detective."

Mac left that office and headed over to the boys' dorm. He wanted to know what they knew about this situation. He went to the door, but the door was locked…he was sure that was because it was night now. He rang the doorbell which sounded like a loud buzzer. It was around Midnight now, so he figured everyone was in bed…maybe. He hit the buzzer again and waited.

Soon, the door opened and there was a man there. "What are you doing here this time of night?" he asked.

Mac showed him his badge. "I'm Detective Taylor," he said. "I need to talk to some of these boys about a professor."

The man blew out a breath. "Come on in," he said. "I don't think they're asleep anyway."

Mac followed him up to the dorm rooms. "Has Bradley Fine showed up yet?" he asked.

The man looked at Mac. "Bradley? I didn't know he was missing," he said.

"Luke, the young man who was here earlier, said that Bradley was supposed to be here and he wasn't. And what is your name?"

"I'm Carlton Brady. I'm the dorm manager. Luke oversees things while I'm out sometimes. I'm here for the holidays because some of them aren't leaving."

"Do you know a professor named Harvey Toller?"

"Why, yes. He teaches Mechanics."

"Has he been around here today?" Mac asked.

"I haven't seen him. Classes aren't going on now, you know."

"Yes, I know."

They knocked on Jeremy's room door and he opened the door promptly. "What?" he asked, and then he saw Mac. "You again? What do you want now?"

"I want to know if you know a professor named Harvey Toller," Mac said.

"I've met him but I don't take his class."

"Does anyone in here take his class?"

"I don't know. He teaches Engineering and Mechanics. I don't take any of that."

"What about Bradley Fine?"

"I'm not sure. I'm too busy with my own studies to worry about what everyone else is taking."

"Oh, I thought you said William Davis was weird for keeping to himself."

Jeremy frowned. "Well, he's too quiet."

Mac remembered that William Davis had said he took Engineering. "See you later," Mac said. He and Brady headed down to William Davis' room. Then Mac remembered William's secret. He looked at Brady. "I can do this myself if you need to go and do something else."

"Well, just let me know when you leave," Brady said.

Mac waited until he got back down the hall and then he went on to William Davis' room and knocked. He hated to wake him or his sisters at this hour but he had to ask him some questions. Davis soon opened the door. "Detective? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," Mac said.

"Come on in."

Mac went into the room. "Didn't you say you were in Engineering?" he asked.

"Yes," William replied.

"Was Bradley Fine in any of your classes?"

"Yes, we did have a class together."

"Was it with Harvey Toller?"

William nodded. "Yes, it was. Why?"

Mac frowned and thought a moment. "Did you notice anything strange about Professor Toller?" he asked. "Were there any women in your class?"

"Sure."

"Did he seem particularly friendly with them?"

William thought about that a moment. "I don't know. I don't think he was any friendlier with one than another," he said.

"Did he talk to them during class? Was it a lab?"

"Yeah, we had a lab that went with the class. I guess he did stand around the women a lot."

"What about Bradley? Did he flirt with the women?"

"I don't know. We didn't hang out together."

Mac thought he ran into a dead end every time he thought he was getting somewhere. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"The last day of class, about four or five days ago."

"Thanks."

Mac left that room and stood in the hall a moment. He could only assume that the murderer had done something with Bradley Fine…but why? Did Bradley meet up with him in the passageway? Mac shook his head. Bradley had been committing a crime of peeping in at young women, but this murderer had gone to a much worse level. All he could think of was that Bradley must have run up on that murderer in that passageway and he had gotten the best of him like he did him and Flack. But where was Bradley now? Did the murderer kill him? Mac had no doubt that he and Flack would have lain there and starved to death in that garage if his team had not been clever enough to find them.

Mac went on back to room 4-C which was Bradley Fine's room. He pulled the ladder down in the closet and looked up into the darkness. He had no way of knowing where that murderer was now but he was sure he would not be in this building now…or would he? Where was the last place they would look for him?

Mac got his phone and called Jo who was still at the hospital. "Jo, what have you found out?" Mac asked.

"She didn't see her assailant's face," Jo said. "But she said he has green eyes, and she said he had a slight accent that she didn't think was from New York. Her last name is Borden, and Mac…she's in a coma now."

Mac frowned. "What?"

"He brutalized this woman, Mac. I don't know how she's still alive."

"We have to catch this guy, Jo. I'm at the dorm now. I think that Bradley Fine has fallen victim to this murderer too. He's nowhere to be found and no one has seen him."

"You don't think he's in on this with the rapist?"

"I don't think so, Jo. There was only one person in this when he captured Don and me. I have the address of the professor. I want you to take some officers and go to his house and find out if he's there. Professor Harvey Toller. I'll text you the address."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go up in this passageway again."

"Mac Taylor, you need someone to go in there with you," Jo declared. "You just wait until someone gets there!"

Mac heard that tone in her voice. "Okay, Jo, I'll wait, but you better hurry."

"How do you know it will be me?"

"Oh I don't know."

"You better not move until I get there."

"Yes, Mother."

Mac ended the call before Jo could say anything else. He smiled but then he frowned as he looked up into the passageway again. He climbed up the ladder and looked down each side of the passageway. It was very dark in there now. During the day, a little sunlight had leaked in through small windows but now, there was no light at all. Mac looked down the shortest part of the passageway. He thought maybe he should go that way this time so he got on up and started that way with his weapon ready this time. He would hate to have to fire his weapon in this narrow passage, because the bullet might go through the wall into a room.

Mac got to the corner of the building and looked down that end of the passageway. As he got to the other corner, he found that it came to what looked like an elevator shaft and there was a rope there. He was really puzzled now as he looked up to see where the rope went to and then he looked down to see that this shaft went all the way to the ground. He was not about to go down in there, so he went back to the ladder opening and went to the other end that they had inspected earlier. Mac thought this had been a long day and now it had been a long night too. He moved on down the passageway and looked up the stairs that went up to the attic. He wondered about that attic…he had not even seen it, and Don had not had time to tell him what he found. He decided he would just go up there first so he started up the stairs, keeping his weapon at the ready.

When Jo got to the dorm, she woke the dorm manager up again and got up the room where the passageway was. She was aggravated when she saw that Mac had not waited. She had brought two other officers with her so they all climbed up into the passageway. "He's up here somewhere, so don't shoot till you look first," Jo said quietly.

Mac made it up to the attic and found that the door was locked. He thought that was odd and then he saw a light coming down the passage behind him. Jo came around the corner followed by two officers. "You were supposed to wait," Jo said.

"You know me," Mac replied.

"I sure do."

"This door is locked. Did Don tell you what he found up there?"

"It's a study with a bed and a bookshelf, and I guess a table or something."

"Why is it locked now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, I want to know why." Mac stood back and kicked the door open.

They went into the attic and found a young man bound and gagged lying on the bed. Mac got over to him and pulled the tape off his mouth. "Bradley Fine?" he said.

"Yeah!" Bradley replied. "Some guy had me locked up in a room. I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Did you see the man's face?"

"No, he wore a ski mask."

Mac shook his head. "Are you sure you didn't get a glimpse of him at all?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Mac sighed and looked at Jo. "Well, at least we know where Bradley Fine is now," he said.

"But where's our murderer?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at Bradley. "Did you recognize the man's voice?" he asked.

Bradley thought about that a moment. "I don't know," he said. "I think he sounded kinda like Professor Toller but I can't be certain."

They got the man untied and helped him get down out of the attic and the passageway and called an ambulance for him. He was very weak and needed some medical attention.

Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he said.

"Mac, we didn't find Toller," Jamie said. "He's gone."

"Anyone else live there with him?"

"You better get over here, Mac."

"We're on our way."


	8. Chapter 8

When Mac and Jo arrived at the house of Harvey Toller, the ME was already there as well as an ambulance. Jamie was waiting for them in front of the house. "What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Come this way," Jamie replied.

They followed her into the house and down to the basement. Mac had to cover his nose when they entered that basement. He had had just about all the foul smells he could stand this day. "He's been keeping two bodies in this basement," Jamie said. "Plus, he had two other women in here, barely alive…and up there in the house…"

"What?" Mac asked.

"We're assuming they're his wife and daughter."

Mac frowned, and Jo gasped. "He did them the same way as these other women?" Jo asked.

"From the looks of it, they had been tied in those rooms a long time and he shot them."

Mac was flabbergasted now and he did not think his stomach could take anymore. "Excuse me," Mac said. He went up the stairs and got out the back door. It had been years since he threw up at a crime scene but he could not help it. He had not felt good since he was in that oil pit.

Jo went back up to the house from the basement. She felt overwhelmed and thought they needed more people there to collect evidence. She waited for Mac to come back. "Sorry about that," he said when he came back in.

"That's okay," Jo replied. "Go home and get some rest. We can handle this."

"Jo…"

"Don't argue, Mac. You're no good when you're walking around in your sleep."

"What about you?"

"I don't lose rest all the time and I'm a hyperactive person."

Mac had to admit he was very tired, but he wanted to solve this case. "Just go," Jo said. "Sheldon and Danny are on their way. We won't know anything before morning anyway."

Mac rubbed his face but he nodded. "Alright," he said. "But you call me…"

"Don't worry."

Mac walked out the door dreading to even drive home, but he did not have his own Avalanche here. He would just get a ride with an officer. When he got home, Mac thought his body knew he was about to lay down and it was preparing to collapse.

Mac yawned as he pulled the covers back. He just dropped his clothes in the floor and got in the bed. He could not stay awake any longer…

When Mac woke up, sunlight was coming through the window. He almost closed his eyes again but then he opened them wide and sat up. He grabbed his watch off the nightstand. 10:00! "Jo Danville!" he exclaimed. He sat up on the side of the bed and got his phone. He decided to just call the lab.

"New York Crime Lab, Adam Ross."

"Adam! Where is Jo?" Mac asked.

Adam was so startled by Mac's tone, he stood up. "Uhm, she's home getting some rest."

"Why hasn't someone called me?"

"Jo said not to. We're still processing evidence and they haven't found the suspect."

Mac rubbed his face. "Alright, just call me if you find anything and I'm not there."

"Yes sir."

Mac ended that call and called Jo's phone. "Hello," she answered sleepily.

"Jo do you know what time it is?" Mac asked.

"No," Jo answered sounding relaxed.

Mac did not like it because she took his authority so lightly. "It's ten o'clock in the morning!" he said.

"Mac you needed some sleep," Jo said.

"This is a serious case, Jo! I was supposed to be back there by eight!"

"Why didn't you set your alarm?"

"I didn't think of it and someone should have called me when they heard anything!"

"They're still processing the evidence, Mac. We don't know anything else yet."

Mac did not want to let it go at that but he thought he might as well. She was not going to see his point of view. "What time are you going back to the office?" he asked.

"Well, I just came home around seven a.m. so I thought I would get a few hours sleep."

Mac frowned. She had not been there long. "Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up," he said.

"Oh, that's okay, Mac. Good night."

Mac ended the call and put his phone back on the nightstand. He had to get a shower and get to the office. Just as he was about to get up, his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Detective Taylor," Chief Sinclair said. "Where are you?"

"I'm…at home."

"Why is there no one at the lab with such a serious case going on?"

Mac did not know how to answer that question. Jo never had to deal with this end of the lab. When something went wrong, it was his trouble. "I had to have a few hours sleep," Mac said.

"Where is Detective Danville?"

"She's at her place getting some sleep too."

"Do you know there are no supervising detectives in that lab?"

"I'm about to be on my way there now," Mac said as he was getting up.

"Detective Taylor, you know with a case like this there should always be someone at that lab. Do you know how many phone calls I have had this morning because there's no one at that lab except Adam Ross?"

Mac frowned. "I'm on my way there now."

"You better be."

Mac heard the call end and then he hurried into the bathroom. "It's always me," he mumbled to himself. He knew it was his responsibility but he supposed he was more tired than he had thought when he got into bed. He should have alarmed his phone or the clock but he had expected to get a call…that was no excuse. He was the head of that crime lab and here he was making excuses for himself.

Mac got a quick shower and then dressed in a hurry, even in a tie. He thought he better wear a tie today since he was in so much trouble. When he was dressed, he hurried out the door, grabbing his coat as he went out. He knew what the chief meant. The public did not like it when it looked like no one was working on a case and caring about it. Jo should have called him before she left that lab, and he would make sure she knew that when she got back too. Stella would have. He had not thought of Stella in a long time. He had not talked to her in several months…he just did not have time to call her and she did not call him either. He supposed she was busy down there in New Orleans.

Mac got to the office and there were a lot of reporters outside. "Detective Taylor, is there no one working on the rape and murder case?" one of them asked.

"Yes there is," Mac replied. "Evidence is being processed."

Mac went on into the building and headed for the elevator, but the chief was waiting for him. "You see that out there, don't you?" Chief Sinclair asked.

"Yes, I see it," Mac replied. "Why don't you do something about it and stop letting them inflame the public about something that's a lie?"

"Mac, you were supposed to be here before now."

"I overslept. I was dead tired and…"

"I understand that, but Jo should have been here until you came back."

"Don't worry, she'll know that before this day is over."

Mac went on to the elevator and went up to the lab. He found Danny and Lindsay in the lab working along with Adam. "Where has everybody been?" Mac asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "We came in at our regular time."

"There has to be someone in this lab at all times when a case like this is going on. Why didn't either of you call me?"

"Jo told us not to," Lindsay replied. "We thought you wanted to get some rest."

"I did, but I wanted to be back here at my regular time, not the middle of the day. Now I have the chief breathing down my neck."

"Sorry, Mac," Danny said. "I should have known."

"The chief said earlier that there was no one here but Adam."

"We came in at eight like usual."

Mac frowned. "Then why did he say there was no one here but Adam?" he asked.

"Adam has been answering the phone," Danny said. "We didn't have time to answer the phone. We've been working on all this evidence."

"What have you found?"

"Well, there were tools in the garage that we think were probably used in these crimes. We're running DNA from blood we found on some of them, and we even found tools in the basement of Harvey Toller's house, and there was blood on them too."

Mac nodded. "Just keep working and keep me informed," he said. "That guy's on the run now."

"Where can he go? Everything is being watched and people are on the lookout for him."

"People can change their appearance very easily."

"There's an all-points bulletin out everywhere. No matter where he goes in the United States, if he leaves New York, his face will be there. I guess these people don't realize why it's called the 'United' States. We're all connected."

"Yeah, and now I just hope we can all work together to find this guy. He has to be stopped or he will kill again."

"I think you're right, Mac."

Mac went on to his office and sat down at his desk. He began looking over the reports and evidence reports that he had so far. He did not have any idea where this guy would go now. There was no way of knowing unless he could talk to someone at that college and that was impossible…everyone was gone until January. Mac realized it was Christmas Eve. He leaned on his hands on the desk and rubbed his face. He wished they could get this case solved before tomorrow but he was not sure they could. They would just have to wait until they got some kind of lead…but Mac had the feeling that Harvey Toller was not leaving New York. He thought he may be even still in that network of tunnels. There were so many, Mac figured someone could stay hidden down there for a long time. He had heard of people who lived down there…he wondered if they would help him if he could find someone.

Mac got up and put his coat on and went to the lab. "If anything comes up, call me," he said. "I'm going out on the case."

"Where you going?" Danny asked. "You want me to go with you?"

"No." Mac looked across the lab. "I've got a better idea. Adam!"

Adam looked around as he heard Mac call his name. "Yes sir," he said.

"Drop what you're doing, you're going with me," Mac said.

Danny and Lindsay were surprised. Adam turned his evidence over to someone else and grabbed his jacket. "Where are we going?" Adam asked.

"We're going to see if we can find some help on this case," Mac replied.

Adam followed Mac to the elevator and they went down to Mac's Avalanche. "Could I ask where we're going?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Mac replied. "I'm going to my apartment to change first and then we're going to see if we can find out some information about those sewer and subway tunnels."

Adam considered that a moment. "Who are we going to ask about that?" he asked.

"An old friend of mine," Mac said.

They went to Mac's apartment and he changed into jeans and a sweater and his leather jacket. It was freezing cold outside but he did not want to wear that long coat on this mission he was on now. He knew someone who would know who was frequenting the subway and sewer tunnels.

They arrived at a dark part of town that Adam did not think he wanted to be in. "This is the place?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said as he got out of the Avalanche.

Adam was not sure he wanted to get out but he did anyway. Mac locked the truck with the alarm and then headed on into the alleyway behind and old building that looked like there was no light at all around it. Adam stayed close to Mac and then they turned into an even darker alley. "Mac, are you sure you know where you're going?" Adam asked.

"Just relax," Mac replied.

Adam did not think he could relax down here in this dungeon. They soon arrived at an old subway entrance which looked way too dark for comfort to Adam. Mac went on down into it and Adam followed him. The turning stalls were still there but the pay slots were gone and the place was dark. Mac turned down one of the actual subway tunnels and began walking along the track. Adam wondered where they were going but he thought he should not ask Mac anymore questions.

They walked until they could see a dim light coming from what looked like a branch of the subway tunnel and Mac slowed down. "Who's there?" someone asked with a gruff voice.

Adam stood behind Mac and waited. "Who do you think it is?" Mac asked.

"You always did have a voice like no one else's. What are you doing down here you old detective?"

"I came to see you, you old coot," Mac replied.

"Who you got hiding behind you there?"

Adam wondered how he could see anything down there in that dungeon. "This is Adam," Mac said. "He works for me."

"Well, if he works for you, I guess he's alright. Come on in."

Adam just saw a glimmer of someone as they entered the lighted area, and Mac walked on down there and went into the place. Adam was surprised when they got inside. It looked like the lair on the turtle's movie. It had light and there was an old subway car sitting in it. They man they had been talking to was standing in the doorway of the old subway car. "Come on," he said.

Mac went into the subway car which was fixed like a living area. There was a cot to sleep on and a sofa, a chair and even a counter and a hotplate for cooking. "Hi," Mac said.

"Hey, Taylor," the man replied. "What brings you to the underbelly of New York?"

"I need some help." Mac looked at Adam. "Adam, this is Phil."

"Hi," Adam said.

"He's a young man, Taylor," Phil said. "Maybe he'll learn to be a better cop than you."

Mac grinned at that. "You never could pay a compliment, could you?" he asked.

"Nah. Now, tell me what help you're needing."

Mac sat down on the chair. "We have a murderer/rapist running loose in the city," he said. "He's been using a network of tunnels that go under the New York University. He had secret passageways in the dorms and I don't know where else yet that he used to gain access to the places. He kidnapped young women, brutally raped them and threw them in to the rats to die."

Phil looked at Mac with a frown. "That's sad," he said.

"You know a man named Harvey Toller?"

Phil considered that. "No, I haven't seen anyone around here who said his name was Harvey."

Mac showed him a picture of the suspect. "He also killed his wife and daughter and now he's disappeared. I'm thinking he's still in these tunnels somewhere."

"You may be right. There's a community further down that might know him. I live here alone, you know."

"Yes, I know. Can you take me to the others?"

"I suppose I could. You never could do anything without my help."

"It's good to have help."

"Well, let's get going. It's a long walk."

Adam could not believe what he was seeing but he followed Mac and Phil as they walked on down through the subway tunnel. He wondered why Mac wanted him to come with him…maybe he would tell him later.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam thought they walked for thirty minutes before they finally came to another area where there was a dim light. There was a man sitting at the entrance and he stood up. "Phil, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And who have you got with you?"

"This is Mac Taylor," Phil replied. "He needs some information."

"He's a cop?"

"Yeah."

"What could he want from us with all that technology he has?"

"Technology is no good without people," Mac said. "It takes people too."

"Well, come on in. No use talking in doorways."

Phil, Mac and Adam went into the "lair" and it was even bigger than the one Phil lived in. There were several people in there. Mac could see that there were makeshift beds in what looked like closed up sewer tunnels. There were women in the place and even children. Adam was in awe and wondered how Mac knew about all this.

"Have a seat," the man said. "I'm John, and this is my wife, Sarah."

Mac sat down. "We're looking for someone," he said. He showed the picture of Harvey Toller to John. "If this man comes around here, he is a danger to your womenfolk. He's a rapist and murderer."

"I haven't seen him."

"Do you know anyone who lives in the tunnels over around New York University?"

"Oh, there are some who live over that way. There are a lot of unused tunnels."

"That's where this guy was operating."

"I could take you there."

Adam could not believe Mac was going to walk all the way across New York in the sewer and subway. "When can we go?" Mac asked.

"Don't you think it would be quicker in your car?" Phil asked. "Besides, it's probably not safe out there where you left it."

"Sure," Mac said.

"Well, we can go when you're ready," John said.

Adam's curiosity got the best of him. "How do you live down here?" he asked. "I mean, why do you want to live here?"

"Sometimes you don't choose what you want, you have to do what you have to do to survive," John said.

"I choose to live here because I'm no good up there," Phil put in.

"That's your opinion," Mac declared.

"I'm not arguing with you about this anymore, Taylor."

"Yes, I know." Mac looked at John. "You ready?"

"Yes," John answered.

They followed Phil back to his place and then Mac, John and Adam went out to the Avalanche. Adam did not think John smelled like roses but Mac gave him a hard look that told him he better not mention anything. He knew Mac must be trying to teach him something but he still did not know what.

Mac drove over to the University and left the Avalanche there at the boys' dorm that they had been at before. He informed the dorm manager that he was leaving it there. Mac did not want to take John into the dorm so they walked out to the beach where there was an entrance to the sewer system. John went right in and Mac and Adam followed. Mac hated the smell of a sewer and he walked on the side to stay out of that murky water and Adam followed behind him. They followed John down the tunnel until it was so dark they could not see anything. Mac wondered how John knew where he was going. Adam hoped he was not leading them to be hopelessly lost. If there was one place he did not want to be lost, it was in the sewer.

They soon turned down a tunnel that smelled even worse and had more water in it. Adam tried not to voice his disgust but it was not easy. Once they were through that tunnel, they came to another subway tunnel that was dark and full of trash. Mac thought there must be anything one could think of down there. It was even hard to walk through it all and it smelled soured and mildewed.

They came out of that tunnel into a well-lit area that was dry, but dusty. There were people in this area as well. "John, I haven't seen you in a long time," one of the men said.

"Archie, my friend, it 'has' been a long time," John replied.

Archie looked at Mac and Adam. "Who's this with you?"

"This is Mac Taylor," John said. "He is what they call a forensic scientist."

"Oh. He's a detective?"

Mac nodded. "I am," he said.

"Why are you here?" Archie asked.

Mac showed him the picture of Harvey Toller. "I'm looking for this man."

Archie looked at the picture. "He was here last night," he said. "Said he needed a place to stay for the night."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, but I didn't like that guy."

"He is dangerous to your womenfolk. He's a rapist and murderer."

"I guess that's why I didn't like him."

"Did he say anything about where he was going while he was here?" Mac asked.

"He asked me how to get out of Manhattan from here."

"And you told him?"

"Yeah. It's a long, complicated route but you can make it."

"Can you show me where he will come out?"

Archie considered that a moment. "Sure," he said. "If he comes out where I told him to, I know exactly where he will come out."

"How long do you think it will take him to get there?"

"Oh, probably about two days. It's not easy traveling through the tunnels."

Mac could believe that. He wished he had a map of the city sewer and subway tunnels so Archie could point out the location. He looked at Adam. "Can you get a signal down here?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Adam replied He took his Ipad out and checked. "No, no signal."

"Will you come with us and show me where he'll come out?" Mac asked.

"Why?" Archie asked. "I don't owe you anything."

"I know but I need to find this guy. He'll kill again."

Archie stared at him a moment. "You're sure of that?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

"Then I don't guess I need to leave my family."

Mac frowned. "Can you tell me where he'll come out?" he asked.

"I'll try."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Chief Sinclair asked.

"He said he was going out on the case and he took Adam with him," Danny said.

"He didn't even say where he was going?"

"No."

"Where is Detective Danville?"

"She's on her way in," Danny said.

"If you hear from Detective Taylor, you tell him to call me."

"Yes sir."

The call ended and Danny looked at Lindsay. "I think Mac is going to be in the doghouse for a long time," Danny said.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Sinclair doesn't like it because Mac is out of touch. He's getting heat about this case and he's wanting to put it off on Mac."

"I wish we knew where Mac is."

"Me too, but let's just get this evidence done so we'll have plenty to tell him when he gets back."

"Where do you think he went?"

Danny considered that. "I have no idea," he said. "Maybe he is chasing some lead that will help him find out where Harvey Toller is."

"Why can't Sinclair just let Mac do his job and stop harassing him?"

"Whoa, Montana, if Sinclair wants to harass Mac, he can."

"I know that."

"Let's just have all the answers ready when Mac gets back and he can tell Sinclair anything he wants to know."

"Right."

Mac and Adam came out of the sewer much to Adam's relief. "Oh, it's so good to breathe fresh air," Adam declared.

Mac got into the Avalanche and immediately, his phone started chiming with messages and then started ringing. "Well, here we go," he said. "Taylor."

"Mac, where are you?" Danny asked. "Sinclair is about to come down your chimney."

"Why? Didn't you tell him I was out on the case?"

"I did. He wanted to know 'where' you were."

"Don't worry about that, Danny. I want to know what you've found in the evidence."

"Just what we expected," Danny said. "The two women's bodies in the basement of Toller's house were from another college, not NYU. Their names were Angela Burke and Barbara Morris. They were raped just like the others but they weren't chewed by rats. The wife and daughter were just shot. There was no sign of rape with them. There was nothing there that would lead to Harvey Toller. The woman in the hospital, Stephanie…she passed away this morning. The doctors said she didn't have much of a chance, Mac."

Mac frowned. "Well, we have a lead on Toller. He has been down in the sewer and someone told him how to get out of Manhattan through the tunnels. I'm going to be waiting for that piece of sewer scum when he comes out."

"Where?"

"Never mind. I'm taking this guy down myself. I'll call you when you can come and pick up the trash."

"Mac, don't get into more trouble."

"Don't worry. There'll be enough of him left to prosecute."

"Wait. How did you find him in the sewer?"

"I have friends in low places."

Danny could not help but chuckle at that. "Hey, that's pretty good," he said.

"If the chief calls again, tell him I'm on top of things," Mac replied.

"I will and we'll keep working. We're looking into Toller's past, but it's not all that easy to dig up."

"Good. I'll send Adam back there."

"We could use him."

Mac ended the call and told Adam to go to the lab. "I'll be in later," Mac said.

"Where you going?" Adam asked.

"Just go on back and help them with the evidence."

"Uh, Mac…I think I know what you were trying to teach me."

"How do you know I was trying to teach you anything?" Mac asked.

"You've never taken me with you before."

Mac nodded. "You're right. I hope you don't forget."

"I won't."

Mac drove away. Adam watched as Mac drove away and he hoped he would be as good as Mac one day. He knew Mac was teaching him that he could not always judge a person by what he sees on the outside. There was value in everyone.

Adam called for a cab on his cell phone and went back to the lab. "Hey, Adam!" Danny said when Adam walked in but then he smelled traces of where he had been. "Whew! Where you been?"

"I've been to the underbelly of New York," Adam replied. "I need a serious shower."

"You got any evidence?"

"No. Mac knows people who live in the sewer and the old subway tunnels."

"Really? I think Mac knows a lot of stuff." Danny remembered Mac's remark. "Friends in low places," he said. "Uh huh. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He said to help you with the evidence."

"Well, you go and get to smelling a little better and then come back."

"Right."

Danny went back into the lab. "Mac must know something we all don't know," he said.

"I'm sure he does," Lindsay replied. "That's why he's the head of this crime lab."

Just then, Jo came into the lab. "Wasn't that Adam?" she asked.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Where's Mac?"

"We don't know. He's 'out on the case', according to Adam."

"Is he going to just leave us all in the dark as to what he's doing?"

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I think he was angry at me this morning for letting him sleep."

"I think he was too. You know he thinks he has to stay awake twenty-four hours a day."

"He can't do that. He has a right to rest too, even when there's a severe case going on, he has to have rest. Then he can think better."

"You're right, but we've all pulled a twenty-four hour shift before."

"One, not two or three in a row."

Jo looked at the file on the case and read all the new evidence. "Oh, I think this is one of the worst cases I have ever worked on," she said.

"I hope Mac can find some sort of lead to this guy," Danny replied. "When Adam gets back in here, he's going to dig into the guy's past."

"You might check out medical records and anything else like that, psychiatrists or anything."

Soon, Adam came back to the lab. "Hey, that's much better," Danny remarked.

"I have to agree," Lindsay said.

"Thanks," Adam replied.

"You need to start digging into this guy's personal life and past," Danny said. "And I think Jo wants to see you."

"Right."

Adam went to Jo's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea where Mac is going?" Jo asked.

"He's going to try and catch that guy, but he can't do it for two days."

"Two days? He's going to be gone for two days?"

"I don't know."

"He'll miss Christmas dinner."

"Was he…having that with you?"

Jo frowned. "Yes, he was supposed to have Christmas dinner with us. I can't believe he's going to just skip out on me like that."

"He said he would be in later. I think he's just checking out another lead. He knows where the guy is going to come out of the sewer."

Jo looked at Adam. "And do you know too?" she asked.

"Uhm, no, I don't know," Adam said. "He's…"

Jo stood up and walked over to Adam. "Adam, don't lie to me," she said.

"I'm not, I promise, I don't know. Mac wouldn't let me know."

"He wants to solve this on his own."

"He's pretty angry about that girl who died in the hospital, I think. I guess because he was there with her."

"I guess you're right. He must have got a glimpse of her pain and fear."

"He's not all hard core and shell, you know. He has a big heart."

Jo looked at Adam. "I know that," she said. "You need to get to work on that information."

"I'm on it."

Adam left that office and went to the computer lab. Jo sat down at her desk. She had hoped Mac would come to her dinner because she did not like him staying alone all the time, but she could not force him. It was his choice.

Julie, the librarian, was at home reading a book. She would spend Christmas alone again. She had no one to spend it with unless she wanted to fly all the way to California to spend it with her aunt who hardly knew she was there anyway. Her parents had died years ago and she had no brothers or sisters. She supposed she had learned to just be alone all the time. She hardly ever dated…but she had thought that Detective was attractive. That was the first time she had her hair down in months in public. She supposed he thought she was a forward bessy bug. At least that was what her grandmother had called it. She smiled as she remembered some of the things her grandmother used to say. She was from down South and they had a colorful language.

The doorbell rang. Julie wondered who that could be. She really did not want any company. She just wanted some peace and quiet without having to help anyone find a book or anything else. She could rest and read, and relax her brain for a while. She was shocked when she opened the door.

Mac cleared his throat. "Uhm, Miss Julie?" he said.

Julie was not sure she could say anything. "Detective Taylor? What are you doing here?" she asked finally.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have Christmas Eve dinner tonight and go to a Christmas dinner with me tomorrow."

Julie stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not sure what she actually wanted to say. "I thought you didn't want to date," she said.

"I changed my mind. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday."

Julie stared at him a moment. "You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with and…if you'd like to go, we'll have dinner."

"Well, I'd love to. What time will you be here?"

"Seven…but you must know a little about my job. If I'm late…don't give up on me."

"I won't. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay."

Julie watched him walk back out to his truck. He was wearing a suit and tie. Did he dress like that all the time? She thought he looked so handsome and dignified. That was what she liked in a man. She closed the door as he was driving away. She had definitely not expected that. Then she gasped as she put her hands on her hair. What would she do with her hair! She would have to get an appointment today!

Mac headed to the lab. He blew out a breath. Why was he so nervous anyway? He supposed it always made someone nervous to ask for a date like that. He had had to find out her address from the people she worked with to keep her from knowing that he was coming. He had always liked to surprise people. He turned the radio on and that same Christmas song was playing "I'll Be Home for Christmas". It seemed like a sad song to him now. He could not help but think about Claire this time of year because it had been her favorite time of year. This year, he would spend it with someone though…not sit there alone and stare at the Christmas tree.


	10. Chapter 10

When Mac got to the office, there were a bunch of reporters out front but he went into the parking garage. He did not want to talk to reporters today. However, when he got up to the office, Chief Sinclair was waiting for him. "It's about time you showed up," Sinclair said.

"Chief, I have been…"

"I know what you've been doing. You've been defying me and not letting anyone know where you were just so you can let it be known that Mac Taylor doesn't have to follow rules."

"That's not true!" Mac said. "I have been out trying to track down this killer, and I have a very good lead on that."

"What is it?"

"I know where's he's going to show up. Why don't you just let me handle it and stop letting the media intimidate you? They don't know anything about police work or an investigation. Tell them they will know something when we get facts. I will not let them know about this lead because if they find out, this guy is going to get away."

Chief Sinclair stared at Mac a moment. "Alright, Taylor." He stepped closer to Mac. "But you better be right about this. If I go down, you will too, you know."

"I'm not going down because I'm doing my job. Why don't you tell the Commissioner that instead of trying to 'see it his way'? You don't have to be a whimpering kid."

"Watch your mouth, Taylor. I still hold the strings on 'your' badge." He poked Mac with his finger. "Don't forget that."

"I haven't forgot it. Don't forget who gets all the work done around here."

"Just get him."

"I will."

Mac went to his office and read over the file that was on his desk about the case. He shook his head as he read everything. It was a lot of information but none of it led to the murderer. He knew Archie knew what he was talking about though. He just hoped Harvey Toller did not decide to change his plans. If he did…Mac rubbed his face. He knew what would happen if he was wrong about this. He would be sitting in boiling water.

Mac leaned back in his chair and thought about Julie…he realized he had not known her last name until he found out her address today. Julie Branem. She did not even have a police record of any kind. He had checked her out. He shook his head as he thought about that. He figured he should just go with her and find out things the hard way rather than cheating and looking it up. After all, she could not look up all that information on him. She was a pretty woman, and she had red hair. He had dated a red-head before but it did not last long. He did not know how long this would last but at least he would have a date for Christmas. Who knew? Maybe it would last longer than he thought.

Jo came to Mac's office. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Mac looked at her as he was still leaning back in his chair. "I've been out on the case," he said.

"Don't you know that when you're out of touch people start panicking around here?"

"Oh, did the chief pay you a visit?"

"You know he did."

"Really? Well, he gave me a call this morning because I was late."

"You should have alarmed your clock."

"You were supposed to call me when you left here."

"You needed rest."

"Rest can wait. I would have had plenty of sleep."

"Oh, Mac, you wouldn't know it if you had plenty of sleep."

"I know when I'm rested."

"You rested this morning, didn't you?"

Mac blew out a breath. "Yes, I have to admit, I needed that sleep, but that doesn't change the fact that I have the chief breathing down my neck now."

"Can't you just say 'thank you'?" Jo asked.

"No, because…I should have alarmed my clock, but you should have called me too. You knew I was bone tired and I would probably sleep through the alarm anyway."

"What good are you when you're bone tired?"

"I'll take care of myself, Jo. I have been doing that for a very long time."

"I can tell."

Mac saw Adam coming down toward his office. "Maybe Adam has some information that will help us know what's going through this guy's mind," he said.

Adam came into the office. "I had to get a subpoena for Harvey Toller's medical records," he said. "We have to go down to the hospital to get them in person."

Mac frowned. "I'll go get them," he said. "I'm about ready to eat something anyway."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jo asked.

"Let's not go into that." Mac got his coat and put it on. "You going with me?"

"Why not?"

"Judge Booker has the subpoena," Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam," Mac replied.

Mac and Jo went to the elevator. "I hope we're not going to argue the whole time we're on this," Mac said.

"Argue?" Jo asked. "Who's arguing?"

"Why we're like salt and pepper. One makes you sneeze and the other gives you high blood pressure."

Jo's mouth dropped open as Mac walked into the elevator. She got in and looked at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Are you saying I'm annoying or pushy?"

"You're pretty pushy sometimes. You made me leave the crime scene last night."

"You were about to pass out from fatigue, Mac. And besides that, you had been kidnapped and hit in the head. You needed rest."

Mac sighed. "I know," he said. "I guess I just got a little testy after that call from the chief."

"And you blamed it on me. Why didn't you just tell him that you needed some rest?"

Mac remembered the question that he asked the chief that morning. He supposed he should open up his mouth and talk too. Then he remembered something else. He looked at Jo. "Why did the chief think there was no one here but Adam this morning?" he asked.

"What?"

"When he called me, he thought there was no one here but Adam, but when I called, Danny was here. He and Lindsay had come in at eight."

"Maybe he just misunderstood," Jo said. "People tend to do that when they're upset or not getting the whole story."

"Maybe."

Mac drove over to the Judge's office and got the subpoena and then he and Jo headed to Doctor Christopher Burl's office. Mac hoped that office was open today, after all, it was Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, the office was not open when they got there. Mac looked at Jo. "Well, I guess that's the end of that today," he said.

"I guess so," Jo agreed. "Unless you can get in touch with this doctor and get him to come and give you the records."

Mac considered that. "Maybe Adam can find out if this doctor works in a hospital while we get something to eat," Mac said. He called Adam and told him to find out the information for him.

"I'm on it," Adam replied.

Mac drove over to a pizza joint to get some pizza. "I didn't think you ate pizza," Jo said.

Mac looked at her. "What made you think that?" he asked.

Jo pulled at his tie. "Why are you looking stuffy today?"

Mac fixed his tie. "It's not stuffy, it's respectable."

"Excuse me."

The hostess showed them to a table and Mac and Jo sat down. They ordered a pizza and then sat there waiting. "Where are you planning to ambush that guy?" Jo asked.

"I don't want a lot of people there," Mac said. "It will spook him."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to wait for him and when he shows up, I'm going to arrest him."

"Just like that?"

Mac looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think you're going to have it out with that guy," Jo said. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I'm going to get him. Don't worry."

"I don't have any doubt about that, but I just wonder what condition he's going to be in when he gets here."

"Now, there you go again…assuming things about me that you don't know."

"I know enough about you to guess some things about you."

"No you don't, Jo."

Jo just looked at him a moment. "Yes, I think you're a deep ocean of secrets and emotions that you never let anyone know about," she said. "You try to act like a tough old bird on the outside but on the inside, you're a big softy."

The waitress brought their drinks and Mac sipped his. "A big softy, huh?" he asked. "What makes you say that?"

"You took Adam with you today to teach him something, or that's what he said."

"And what did he think I was teaching him?"

"I don't know, but I think he got it."

"Well, I hope so."

Mac looked out the window and saw that it was starting to snow. They had had a lot of snow already, and now they were expecting another big snowstorm. Mac thought Harvey Toller was going to get very cold traveling through that sewer, but he did not know how many people lived down there or how many places he would have to stop to rest. He also had no way of knowing whether Toller would leave the sewer earlier than expected. He knew if that happened, he would be in hot water. But he could do nothing else. There was no way to communicate with the people down there, and no way to find Toller unless he went down there and followed him…but Toller had a big headstart and he would never catch him.

"Earth to Mac," Jo said.

Mac looked at her. "I was just thinking."

"You sure were. What about?"

Mac shook his head. "Toller."

"There has to be something that caused him to snap."

"But what? And why is he killing women like that?"

"Whether we ever know the why or not, it's up to us to find the who."

"Sometimes knowing the why can help you find the who quicker," Mac said.

"And that's why we're looking for his medical records, right?"

"Yes. Maybe he has some sort of medical condition, mental condition that would cause him to snap like that."

"You could be right."

Soon, their pizza arrived and they started eating. Jo took a bite of the pizza. "Mmm, this is so good," she said. "But I'll have to run an extra lap for this."

Mac smiled. "I don't worry too much about it," he said. "I think I walk it all off in that lab."

"You may be right."

While they were eating, Mac's phone rang with a text message. He looked at it. "Adam has the hospital that Doctor Burl worked at," he said.

"Great," Jo replied. "Now we know what we're doing after lunch."

"I don't know if I would call this lunch. I haven't eaten all day. I was about to drop."

"Mac Taylor. You should not try to go all day without eating."

"I know that, Mother."

Jo glared at him. "Don't sass me. You know what I'm saying is true."

"Sometimes you can't always do what you should to…you have to do what you have to do." Mac frowned as he remembered John saying that. He supposed he thought of less-fortunate people this time of year more than he did any other time.

When they were done eating, they went to the hospital that the doctor worked in and went inside. "I hope someone around here knows where that doctor works in here," Jo said.

"I'm sure they do," Mac replied.

They went over to the information desk and asked what floor the doctor was working on. It was the sixth floor. They went up to the sixth floor and went to the nurse's desk to ask where the doctor was. "He's seeing his patients now," the nurse said.

"We need to talk to him as soon as he has time," Mac replied and showed her his badge.

"I'll let him know. You can wait in the waiting room."

Mac and Jo went into the waiting room. Mac was tired of waiting on people today but he supposed he would have to wait. He could not go in on a doctor seeing his patient. The TV was on in the waiting room and "It's a Wonderful Life" was on. "Oh, I just love this movie," Jo said.

"I like it too," Mac replied.

"I guess we know how valuable life is because we see so much death."

"No, I think there are a lot of people who see the value of life, even if they don't have everything they want in the world. Life is about more than having stuff, it's about helping other people besides just yourself and making a difference in the world, loving one's family and friends."

"Life is too precious to throw it away."

Soon, a doctor came into the waiting room. "I'm Doctor Burl," he said. "I understand you want to see me?"

"Yes," Mac said. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. We need to talk to you about one of your patients."

"You know I can't discuss a patient's medical history without…"

Mac pulled the warrant out of his coat. "I have a warrant, Doctor Burl," he said. "We need to know about this man's medical history, whether he had any illnesses that have to be treated."

"Come to my office."

Mac and Jo followed the doctor to his small office. "What is the patient's name?" Doctor Burl asked.

"Harvey Toller," Mac answered.

Dr. Burl looked up suddenly. "Harvey Toller?"

"Yes."

"What has he done?"

"He's murdered several women," Mac said. "He raped and killed them."

"I sent him to a psychiatrist because he was so upset about his wife having filed for divorce."

"When was this?"

"About two weeks ago."

Mac looked at Jo and then at the doctor. "What was he seeing you about?" Mac asked.

"He had E.D. which was brought on by high blood pressure," Doctor Burl said. "It's hard to treat sometimes."

"And his wife was divorcing him because of that?"

"I don't know the reasons for that. I do know that the man needed help to let things go and I thought he was more than angry about it."

"Mad enough to kill his wife and daughter?" Jo asked.

Doctor Burl considered that. "I'm not a psychiatrist," he said. "But like I said, I sent him to one. I thought he needed some help."

"What psychiatrist did you send him to?"

"Doctor Ian Digby."

Mac wrote that down. "I suppose his office is closed today too."

"I think you would be right."

Mac nodded. "Thanks for your time, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Detective. I wish I could help you more but I don't know any more than that."

Mac and Jo left the office and headed out of the hospital. "Well, that doctor could be out of town," Mac said. "I'll probably have Toller before I have this information."

"He went off the deep end because he has sexual problems and his wife is divorcing him," Jo said. "What would you do?"

"About what?"

"If that happened to you?"

Mac scowled as they got into the elevator. "I don't know," he said. "But I don't think I would go off the deep end."

"Men get real sensitive when they talk about something like that."

Mac looked at her. "It's a sensitive issue."

They went down to the Avalanche and went back to the lab. Mac knew he would just have to wait. He had no way of getting anymore information right now. He knew Toller would most likely stay down there in that sewer and come out where Archie had said he would. Toller knew they were after him and he was not going to risk being caught. Mac just hoped he did not murder anyone down therein those tunnels. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mac left the lab at around 5:00. He could do nothing more on that case, and he had all the information together that they had so far, and Sinclair could look through it all he wanted to. Mac did not want to tell him about Toller because he knew if that got out, it would be all over the city and it would ruin his plan. Sinclair did not like being left out in the dark but Mac could not help that. He would rather have Sinclair angry and pestering him than to ruin his way of capturing Harvey Toller.

Mac rushed home and changed into another suit and tie. He wanted to wear his black suit tonight and his royal blue shirt. He straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. He was taking her to a nice place and he wanted to look nice. He sighed. "Well, this is as good as it gets," he said. He supposed she liked something about him or she would not have wanted to go out with him.

Mac went down to his Avalanche and drove over to Julie's house. He took a deep breath before he went up to the door. He went up on the porch and rang the doorbell. He was trying not to be nervous but he thought he was failing miserably. He rang the doorbell again and waited. He was relieved when he heard the lock on the door. Julie opened the door and Mac was surprised at how beautiful she looked. She had her hair up in a beautiful style and she was dressed in a blue dress that went almost to the floor. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Just let me get my coat."

Mac tried not to pull at his tie while he waited. She came back with a white, very warm looking coat on that had furry edges. They went out to the Avalanche and headed out. "Oh, this truck is so warm," Julie said.

"It's good to have something warm to ride in on a night like this," Mac replied. "How was your day?"

Julie did not want to tell him what all she had been through today trying to look beautiful for this date. "It was fine," she said. "I read a lot today."

"I've been working on a case."

"The same one I guess."

"Yes."

"I heard the murderer escaped. Do you think you will catch him?"

"Absolutely."

"You sound confident."

"I have a lead to catch him."

"That's good."

Mac was not sure what to say. He could not remember the last time he was at a loss for words like this. He looked at Julie and she was looking out the window. He thought maybe she was nervous too. "You look very beautiful," he said.

Julie looked at him and smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "You look very handsome."

Mac smiled. "We're going to Le Bernard."

Julie tried not to let her surprise show. She had heard of that restaurant but she had never been there. It was more than her budget would allow. She supposed the head of the crime lab made enough to go to just about any restaurant he wanted. She was glad she had spent so much time on herself during the day now.

Mac drove to the restaurant and he and Julie went in. The host took their coats at the door. Julie could hardly believe she was in this restaurant and Mac even had reservations. She wondered how he got reservations so fast. Did he come here a lot? Had he been going out with someone else and just got her as a replacement? "Are you okay?" Mac asked.

Julie looked at him. "Yes, I'm just…" She was not sure what to say.

The host led them over to a table and seated Julie. She felt out of place but she was trying not to. Mac always felt out of place here too but he wanted to do something special for Christmas. After they were out of here, they were going to see "A Christmas Carol" live on stage. It was Mac's favorite play and he had been planning to go and see it tonight and now, he would not have to see it alone.

The dinner was delicious and they sat at the table when they were done eating. "Did you enjoy the dinner?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful," Julie replied. "I have to admit, I've never been to this restaurant before."

"I don't come here often, but I do like to come on special occasions."

Julie smiled shyly. "Where do we go from here?"

"I hope you like 'A Christmas Carol'," Mac said.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"Well, I'm taking you to the play."

Julie thought it would be wonderful to sit next to Mac and watch a wonderful play like that. She wondered if he really liked her or if he was just taking her out to keep from being alone. Either way, at least she was not sitting at home alone.

"So where are you from?" Mac asked.

"I was born and raise here but my mother was from Texas."

"Oh, so that is where your accent comes from."

"Really? I didn't think it was noticeable anymore."

"It is. I'm from Chicago, but I moved here…after I got out of the Marines." Mac did not want to tell her about his sorrows yet. He thought he should try not to tell that the first thing.

"You were in the Marines?"

"Yes, I was for about ten years."

"I was in the Air Force for fifteen years myself."

Mac was surprised. "Were you in any wars?" he asked.

"I was in Iraqi Freedom but I was only an engineer working on the planes."

"It takes everybody to make it work."

Mac looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we should get going," he said. "We don't want to be late."

"Oh no," Julie replied.

They got their coats and went out to the Avalanche. "Oh, it's so cold out there!" Julie said as they got into the truck.

Mac had to agree. He was glad he had his gloves on. They were not cold long because the Avalanche had a good heater and even seat warmers. It was snowing a little but not enough to be concerned…yet. Mac drove over to the theater and they went inside. It was warm in the theater and the usher helped them find their seats. Mac and Julie sat down to enjoy the play.

Julie had been to the theater quite a few times but she usually went alone. She thought most men did not like to date librarians. She figured they thought they were boring but they were wrong. Just because someone does not talk all the time does not mean they are boring…they are just thinkers. She thought she would write a book soon. She had always wanted to but had never done it yet.

Mac put his arm around Julie. "I hope you've enjoyed this evening," he said.

"I have," Julie replied. "It's been wonderful, and I love the theater."

"I'm glad. I like to come here and just sit here in another world."

"Yes, it's an escape and so are books."

"I like reading too."

"I want to write a book. If I do, will you read it for me and tell me what you think?"

Mac smiled. "I will," he said.

They stared at each other a moment. "What are you thinking?" Julie asked.

"I'm just thinking you're very pretty."

"Do you say that to all the girls you date?"

"What girls?"

"Oh, come on, a man as handsome as you must have dates."

"Not that many."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm always working and just don't take the time to do it."

"Maybe things will be different now."

Mac smiled. "Maybe they will."

Soon, the lights went out and the play began. Mac held Julie's hand while they watched the play. He enjoyed having someone to be close to but then he started getting sleepy. It was so warm in the theater he felt relaxed. He certainly did not want to fall asleep and make her think he was bored. He was always like this when he got away from the office and got relaxed: all he could do was fall asleep. He never got to watch much TV at his apartment because he fell asleep before he saw anything. He thought maybe that was why he never dated…he could not stay awake long enough.

Mac thought he dozed off once but then he sat up straighter. He was not going to fall asleep in this theater. He loved this play and he should be able to stay awake to see it. He managed to stay awake for the rest of the play and then he drove Julie home. "Come inside," Julie said when they got up on the porch. "It's so cold."

Mac followed her inside and closed the door. He smiled as he saw a few snowflakes in her hair, but the flakes did not last long in the warm air. "I had a really nice time," Julie said.

"I did too," Mac replied. "Do you want to go to Christmas Dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to, but where are you going?"

"A friend of mine invited me."

"Are you sure you should bring me?"

"She told me I could bring a date, so I want to take you."

"Oh, your friend is a woman?"

"Yes, my partner. She doesn't want me to spend Christmas alone."

"I see. What time will we be going to this dinner?"

"She said dinner is at Noon, and casual dress."

Julie smiled. "I would rather wear jeans. I hardly ever wear a dress."

"Well, when I'm not at the office, I don't wear a suit much either."

"I guess we have to escape when we're away from work."

"I agree."

Mac looked at his watch again. "I guess I better get going," he said. "I really did enjoy this evening. I'll pick you up around eleven in the morning."

"I'll be ready."

Mac opened the door and then looked at Julie again. "Good night," he said.

"Good night."

Mac went out to the Avalanche feeling kinda silly. He had not wanted to kiss her on the first date. He had to stop being nervous…there was no one here watching him.

As Mac got into his apartment, his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, I think you better get down here," Danny said.

"What's going on?"

"There's someone here who says he will only talk to you."

"I'll be there soon."

Mac ended that call and traded his jacket and tie for a sweater. He went to the precinct and went inside. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Over here," Jamie said.

Mac followed her over to the interrogation room. He was shocked to see Phil in the interrogation room. He went around to the door and went into the interrogation room. "Phil, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"I told them to call you," Phil replied.

"I'm here, so tell me what's going on. You haven't gotten into trouble, have you?"

"Me? I have so much trouble, I wouldn't know it if I got into more trouble."

"Phil."

"Mac, Archie and his family were slaughtered earlier tonight."

Mac frowned. "What?"

"You brought that guy down there, Mac, and now he's killed Archie and his family."

"I…I didn't bring him down there. I came down there looking for him because he was already down there."

"It doesn't matter, Mac, the others will never help you again. They blame you."

Mac did not know what to say. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry won't fix this," Phil replied.

"Where are their bodies? How do you know the man I am after did this?"

"Because he mistreated the women just like you said."

"How do you know all this? Where are their bodies?"

"They're being taken care of."

"You can't just move bodies and…"

"They won't let you touch them, Mac."

Phil stood up and walked over to the door. "I just wanted to let you know, Mac," he said. "Don't come back."

Mac watched as Phil went out the door. "Wait!" Mac said. He went after Phil and caught him outside. "Phil, you don't have to break ties with me. You know I didn't want anything like this to happen."

"It doesn't matter, Mac. They see it as your fault. I have to live with them, so…I'll see you around, Mac."

"Phil!"

"I hope you catch that guy soon, Mac."

"Can't they help me know where he went?"

"No way, Mac."

Mac was angry as he went back into the precinct. "What do we do now?" Danny asked. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"His name is Phil Wallace," Mac said. "He's a Marine."

"A Marine? What's he doing living down there?"

"You wouldn't understand, Danny."

Danny saw sadness on Mac's face. "What should we do?" Danny asked.

"I guess I have to continue with my plan and wait for Toller to come out."

"How do you know he's going to do that? Maybe he found out that you had been there."

"I'll just have to wait and see."


	12. Chapter 12

Mac was up all night with the chief fussing at him and everyone else wondering why he had been down in the sewer and did not tell anyone else. Mac sat at his desk wondering what he could do about the situation. He supposed he could go down there and talk to Phil, but he might not even talk to him at all.

Mac got up and put on his coat. He might not talk to him but he would listen. It was not like he had a lock to keep him out. It was about Midnight so he took a cab to the corner that he wanted to go to and went on down the dark alleys. They were even darker at night but he knew where he was going. He went into the old subway tunnel and down to where Phil lived.

"That's a good way to get shot, Taylor!" Phil said.

"I want to talk to you," Mac replied.

"I don't have anything to say."

"You can listen anyway! I didn't bring Harvey Toller down here and you know it! I came down here trying to get information to find him. I want to get him off the street."

"He's not on the street, Mac, he's below it."

Mac sighed. "Phil, will you just help me."

"I don't know where the guy is, Mac, and you better get out of these tunnels. Nobody down here wants to see you. They blame you and you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble if you stay down here prowling around."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not from me."

"What did they do with those bodies, Phil? It's against the law to dispose of a body without going through the legal channels."

"You don't even know the people who are down here. We just live, Mac. We're not part of your world."

"Phil…"

"No more, Mac, now get out of here."

Mac frowned. "I was trying to help all of you," he said.

"Wow, I don't think we need your help. Everything was fine until you came down here."

Just then someone else came to the entrance of Phil's place. "You got trouble, Phil?" the man asked.

"No, Josh," Phil replied. "It's just a…he was just leaving."

"He doesn't look like he lives down here. Is this Mac Taylor?"

Mac had warning bells going off in his head. He looked toward Phil who was in the dark. "No, this is not him," Phil said. He came over to Mac. "I'm about to show him his way out of here."

"You're lying, Phil. That is that detective who came down here and brought all this trouble."

Phil walked over to the man. "Get out of here, Josh. Who I have in my place is none of your business."

"Yeah? You just wait till the others find out you're still keeping company with this guy. You'll be an outcast even down here."

"It wasn't my fault!" Mac said. "I didn't bring that guy down here, he was already here! I was trying to find him and I warned Archie and the others about him!"

Josh glared at Mac, and Mac could even see it in this dim light. "Nothing like this has happened until you showed up," he said.

"Why don't you help me find Harvey Toller and I will put him behind bars?" Mac asked.

Josh spat at the ground. "We don't need your help!" he said.

"Mac, get out of here and don't come back," Phil said. He grabbed Mac by the arm and shoved him down the tunnel. "Get out!"

Mac just stood there a moment but then he started walking toward the way he came in. He could hear Josh and Phil arguing as he walked. He knew there was no way he was going to get any help out of them. They had their own rules and their own way of doing things and he was not part of it. He stopped when he got around the corner of the tunnel. He could see Phil and Josh. Phil finally got Josh settled down and he headed down the tunnel. Mac knew he probably should not do it but he followed Josh, trying to make sure Phil did not see him go by.

"You'll get yourself killed," he heard Phil whisper.

Mac looked toward the place Phil called home. It was eerie how Phil could see everything in this dark place and hear everything. Mac just kept walking. He wanted to find that murderer if he could and he had to find someone down here who would help him. He knew Toller must still be in the tunnels and someone had to know where he was.

Mac wondered how Josh knew where he was going, but he tried to stay quiet so that Josh would not know he was following. He was glad he had put on sneakers and jeans before he left his apartment. He would not want to wear his suit down here in this place. Josh wound his way around several tunnels, some that Mac would have rather not walked through but he went on anyway. Soon, Josh came to one of the living quarters. Mac could see a dim light inside it. He moved over to the tunnel across from it so he could see inside. He could not see much. Even though there was a dim light, it was still too dark for him to see.

Mac thought he might have to wait until morning to see if he could get anyone to help him. He looked around him at the tunnel he was in, and it was pretty dry so he sat down beside the wall. What would he tell them to convince them that he wanted to help? They were convinced that it was his fault that Harvey Toller had killed Archie and his family. Mac frowned. He had not brought Toller down there, he had pursued him down there. Who knew whether Toller had already been watching those people or not? He was a predator.

Suddenly, Mac heard something in the tunnel behind him. He stood up and then realized there were four people coming down the tunnel. Mac started to get out of the tunnel, but they came after him and grabbed him. One of them grabbed Mac by the chin and slammed him against the wall while the others held his arms. "Who do you reckon this is?" the man asked.

Mac knew he was in trouble now. "I think it's that detective, Rolon," another said.

"I think you're right, Mark." He squeezed Mac's chin harder. "What are you doing down here?"

Mac swallowed hard. "I want to help you," he said.

Mac almost cried out when the man squeezed his chin even harder. "I think you've helped us enough! You brought that murderer down here on us!"

Mac could not talk but then Rolon loosened his grip. "I didn't bring him down here!" Mac declared. "I pursued him down here! I was trying to catch him!"

"There was never anything like this down here until you showed up!"

Suddenly, Josh came out of his living quarters. "Well, well, well," he said. "I thought you were leaving, Detective."

Mac knew it was stupid of him to think he could come down here and convince them to help him. "I just want to find this murderer!" he said.

"You have no business down here!"

Mac thought about saying that they did not own these tunnels but he decided that would not be a good thing to say at the moment. "Help me find him!" he said. "He will go to prison!"

Josh walked over to Mac and punched him and then they held him against the wall again. "That scum killed Maria," Josh said through gritted teeth. "I loved her! You caused all this!"

"I didn't," Mac argued. "He was already using these tunnels! He was probably already watching them! He started at the college because he wanted to get attention!"

Mac knew that was the wrong thing to say…even though it was true. Josh glared at him. "Are you saying that Maria wasn't as important as those women up there?" he asked.

"No! That is not what I'm saying!"

"But you think it."

They searched Mac and found his ankle gun and knife and then they took him over to Josh's living area. "Look, you won't get away with killing me!" Mac said. "If you…"

Josh grabbed him by the throat. "Don't talk to me about anything," he said. "You're going to stand trial by our rules."

"You can't do this! Why don't you help me find that murderer? I'll help you!"

"You've helped enough."

They tried to put Mac into a chair but he had had enough. He grabbed Josh by the arm and elbowed him in the nose and then he punched one of the others. The other two were surprised but they were not for long. They tried to grab Mac but he kneed the first one in the groin and then kicked the other's legs out from under him making him fall flat on his back. Josh was raging mad now. He grabbed Mac from behind in a choke hold. Mac elbowed him in the ribs twice to get him off, but the others were getting up now.

Mac ran for it. He went out the doorway of the living area and turned to the left to go back the way he had come in here. He could hear them coming after him. They would know where they were going but he did not. He was trying to remember which way he had come while he followed Josh. He finally came to a sludge tunnel and turned down that way. He was splashing through water as he ran until he got over to the side. He hoped he was not going toward a dead end.

Mac got to the end of that tunnel and turned to his right. He was totally lost. All the tunnels looked the same and in a panic he could not remember which way he had come. He ran down a trashy tunnel that seemed to have a lot of paper in it but he discovered that it connected to a subway tunnel. He ran down that tunnel which was full of trash as well and still had the track in it. His pursuers were not giving up because he could still hear them behind him. He had to keep running.

Mac soon went around a curve in the tunnel and came to an old subway terminal. He ran into that and got over the old turn stalls and ran up the stairs that he hoped led out of this place. When he got into the main area of the terminal, there were people there. He did not know what to do. If all these people turned against him, he would be killed. He just kept running and finally made it to the other side of the terminal. "Stop him!" Josh yelled.

Mac tried to pay attention around him and he did not notice anyone responding to that command…yet. He was almost to the door. "Stop him!" Josh yelled again.

Mac tried to run faster and he made it to the steps that led up to the door and then someone hooked something around his ankle. Mac tried to break his fall but he fell headlong into the steps as his feet went out from under him. He tried to get up but they grabbed him. "NO!" Mac yelled. He tried to fight his way out of their grasp but someone hit him with something and he fell on the steps not unconscious but unable to move.

They jerked him up roughly and then Josh walked up in front of him. Mac blinked as he was trying not to pass out. Josh glared at him and wiped blood off his nose. "You busted my nose," he said. Mac just stared at him. He would not have been standing if they had not been holding him up.

"Let me go," Mac said. He was trying to keep his eyes from crossing.

"Why should we?"

Mac could not hold up his head anymore. The next thing he knew, he was lying down and he could see lights over him. He thought he was in that old subway terminal and he realized he had a blanket over him. Then he realized there was someone leaning over him and he felt something cold on his forehead.

"How do you feel?" a female voice asked.

Mac realized that woman had a Swedish accent. He tried to get his eyes to focus so he could see her. Then his head started hurting and he felt nauseous. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe now."

Mac tried to sit up but he could not. "What happened?"

"I told those ruffians that they would not be taking you out of my residence like that," the woman said. "My name is Inger, and you are Detective Taylor."

Mac thought he probably had a thousand questions that he wanted to ask but he could not get his brain to focus enough to ask one.

When Mac woke up again, he was feeling even more nauseous but he sat up. He looked around him and Inger was there along with three other young women. "You shouldn't be sitting up," Inger said.

"I need to get out of here," Mac replied.

Inger pushed him back down. "I have heard of you, Detective Taylor," she said. "I know you gave a warning to everyone about Harvey Toller. Josh is just angry and wants to take that anger out on someone."

Mac was not sure he was understanding everything she was saying. "How did I get in here?" he asked. He did not know why he asked that question. He knew how he got there. His nausea was starting to get even worse. "I think I'm going to be sick."

One of the women brought him a bucket and Mac threw up. He could not resist. He lay back down after that. "I have to get out of here," he said. He thought being hit on the head again after being hit by Harvey Toller was not good at all.

Inger came over and sat beside him. "You just rest and we are going to locate your murderer for you," she said.

Mac looked at her. "How?" he asked. "He's dangerous."

"We know that, but we can be very formidable when we want to be."

"Why are all of you living down here?" Mac asked.

"Well, we can't afford rent…do you know how many unemployed people there are in the city?"

Mac frowned. He had never had to worry about unemployment. He just lay down feeling like he was completely out of touch with everything. "How many people live down here?" he asked.

"I am not certain, but it is hundreds. It's better than the streets up there. The streets are cold and more dangerous than here."

"I have to get out of here. How long have I been here?" Mac looked at his watch. He sighed as he saw that it was after 4 am. He had been out for at least three hours. "How did you get me away from Josh and his friends?"

"I am Josh's mother!" Inger said. "He does what I tell him."

Mac looked at her a moment. "He thinks I caused Maria to die," he said.

"Oh, that is silly nonsense. I have explained this to these stubborn people and they know that I am right now. We will help you find that criminal if he is down here."

"How do you get word around to everyone down here?"

Inger smiled. "Don't worry, we have our ways."

Mac thought he would fall asleep again but he knew he did not need to do that. He sat up and looked at the other three women there. "These are my daughters," Inger said.

Mac thought they were very beautiful women. He was not sure what to say. "They are about to graduate high school," Inger informed him.

"How…" Mac was puzzled. He did not know how they lived down there like that.

"I have a job, Detective Taylor. We just can't afford an apartment. When I save up enough money, we will move away from the city where the cost of living is not so high."

Mac leaned back on the wall. He felt terrible but he knew it could have been worse. Those men intended to put him through the ringer. He supposed everyone at the lab was panicking again since he was out of touch again. When would he learn not to run off alone to follow a lead. He had not wanted anyone to come with him though because he had figured Phil would really not like it if he brought someone else…

Mac woke up later and looked around him. He rubbed his face. He had to get out of here. He could not just sit here drifting in and out of consciousness. He looked up to see Josh coming toward him. Mac tried to get up but before Josh could get to him, one of the women stood up. "Josh, you stay away from that man!" she said. "Mother will be back later."

"Angie, you just stay out of this," Josh replied.

"I will not. Mother said you would show up, you and that bunch of hooligans you run around with."

Josh stared at her. "That man caused Maria's death."

"No he didn't. He was trying to prevent anymore deaths."

"You get out of my way."

"No! What are you going to do?"

"You move out of my way, Angie!"

Mac had gotten to his feet and was leaning on the wall as he felt a little dizzy. "Josh, if you would just listen," he said.

"I'm not listening to you!" Josh yelled. He pushed Angie out of the way and grabbed Mac, but he found out that Mac was not helpless.

Mac grabbed Josh by the arm and shoved him against the wall. "Now, you listen to me!" Mac said. "I did not cause those deaths! I was trying to prevent them! If you would listen to what I'm saying, we could find the man who killed them!"

Josh was quiet a moment. "I don't know where he is," he said.

"I know you don't, but the word is getting around…however you communicate down here. We're going to find him."

"Yeah, and he is probably going to kill more people! I loved Maria!"

"I know you did, but killing me, or hurting me is not going to bring her back, and it's not going to bring the man to justice who killed her!"

"Her name would never be mentioned in court," Josh said. "She wasn't important to you."

"Every person in this city is important to me!" Mac declared. "I didn't know Maria, but why don't you tell me about her?"

Mac let Josh go and he turned around to face him. He stared at Mac a moment and could see the sincerity in Mac's eyes. "Alright, we'll help you," he said. "But that man should be convicted of murdering the people down here too."

"If you'll turn their bodies over to me and let my medical examiner determine their deaths, he will be," Mac said. "I promise."

Josh seemed to consider that a moment and then he nodded. "Okay," he said. "But you better keep your promise."

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Sid sighed as he leaned on the examination table in the morgue. He shook his head as he thought of what a horrible death they had died…at least those women. He supposed that was the worst part of his job: figuring out how the person died. He had to think about it to figure it out and it was never pleasant. He was staring down into the face of a girl who was not more than fourteen. He could not understand why anyone would want to hurt women like that. He hoped Mac solved this case soon because he was tired of this horror going on in this city. He finished filling out his report about the bodies and made sure all the charts were in order. There was one thing about it, Mac paid attention to every detail that he put on the charts.

Mac was in his office talking to the chief. "Mac, how could you go down there like that without letting someone know where you were?" Sinclair asked.

"I don't want anyone else to know about this," Mac said. "That's why I wasn't telling you. Things leak out around here."

"I don't like that implication."

"It's not an implication against you. The walls have ears and if this gets out, we may never find Harvey Toller."

"Do it your way, Mac, but keep me in the loop…and go and get your head examined…literally."

"I'm alright."

"You heard me."

"I don't have time to sit in the hospital."

"When this is over, you need to get some rest."

"Well, I've already had to cancel my Christmas plans today."

Sinclair considered that. "You can leave long enough to have Christmas dinner and then come back. Everyone deserves to have Christmas dinner."

"If I have time," Mac said. "Thanks."

Sinclair left. Mac sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. He definitely had a headache. He thought about what he had planned to do today. He and Julie were going to Jo's apartment for Christmas dinner and then they would have watched movies. He frowned as he realized he would not get to do that now. There was no way he could go and stay at Jo's apartment all evening.

Sid came from the elevator and went to Mac's office. "I have my reports," he said.

"Thanks, Sid," Mac replied. "I would have come down there to get them."

"Well, I thought I would save you a trip." Sid looked at Mac. "Aren't you going to take any time off today?"

"I don't know, Sid. There are a lot of people who aren't going to have a happy day today, and I want to catch the man who's responsible for that."

"I'm about to go home so if you need me…"

"Merry Christmas, Sid."

"You too, Mac."

Sid left and Mac sat down again. He looked through the report that Sid had brought. He frowned as he read all the details that Sid had given. He closed the folder. All that did not help him to find Harvey Toller. All the details in the world would not help him to find him and put him behind bars. That's what he wanted…to get that piece of trash behind bars.

Just then, Mac saw Jo coming from the elevator. He wondered what she was doing there. She came to his office. "Mac, are you coming to dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know, Jo," Mac replied. "This is a serious case."

"Come to dinner, Mac. We can go back into full swing tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

"Be there at Noon. I heard about what you've been doing all night. You should have let someone know you were going down there."

"I know that. I've been told that more than once this morning."

"Don't forget it."

"I'll try not to…and Jo, I'm sorry I tried to blame it on you because I overslept. I…"

"Mac, no apologies necessary. You're under a lot of stress. Just come to dinner."

Jo went to her office to do something before she went back home. Mac rubbed his forehead again. It would be nice to get to sit down and have dinner at Jo's apartment and relax and watch TV. He knew he could do nothing else about this until they found some lead to where Harvey Toller was. He looked at his watch. It was almost 10 am now. He had asked Julie to go with him and he did not want to disappoint her either. He supposed he could at least go and eat some turkey.

When Jo was done with her work, she headed for the elevator. Mac was standing at the door of his office. "I'll be there, Jo," he said.

Jo smiled. "I'm glad," she replied.

Jo went on to the elevator and Mac laid the case file on his desk. He had to have time to go home and get ready for dinner. He did not want to go like he was.

Mac dressed in a sweater and jeans to go to Jo's apartment. He got the red roses that he had gotten for Julie and went to pick her up; she was wearing a sweater and jeans as well. "Hi," she said. "I wondered if you would be here."

"I decided to go ahead and have dinner," Mac replied. "I might have to leave early though." He gave her the roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Come in while I put these in water." Mac went inside and followed Julie to the kitchen. "I baked a pie for the dinner. It's sweet potato."

Mac looked at the pie. "I'm sure that will be very good," he said.

Julie put the roses in a vase and then got her coat and the pie. They went out to the Avalanche and went over to Jo's apartment. Mac was a little nervous about taking Julie in there but he thought maybe Jo would not flirt with him so much if Julie was there. They walked up to the door and Mac stood there a moment before he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ellie was there. "Mac!" she said. She smiled as she looked at Julie. "And you have a date. Come on in. Mom is in the kitchen."

Mac and Julie went in. Tyler was also in the living room. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Mac replied. "Ellie, Tyler, this is Julie."

"Nice to meet you," Ellie said. "I'll take your coats."

Mac and Julie gave her their coats. "Go on in the kitchen," Tyler said. "Mom and Dad are in there."

Mac grabbed Julie's hand and led her into the kitchen. Jo and Russ were looking into the oven at the turkey. "Do you think it's done now?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Russ replied. "I have never actually baked a turkey."

"It certainly wasn't done earlier. I hate it when the turkey won't get done."

Mac bent over between them and looked. "I don't know," he said. "Is it still gobbling?"

They both looked at him a little startled. "Mac!" Jo said. "We didn't know you were here." Jo looked past Mac and smiled. "You brought a date?"

"Jo, Russ, this is Julie."

Jo went over to Julie. "Well, you're welcome to my apartment," she said. "Just make yourself at home."

"I brought a pie," Julie said. "I hope you will like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"It's sweet potato."

"My favorite."

Julie looked at Jo. "Are you from the South?"

"Alabama," Jo said.

"My mother was from Texas."

Mac and Russ looked into the oven again. "Well, you're a scientist, don't you know if it's done or not?" Russ asked.

"I've learned one thing over the years," Mac said. "Cooking doesn't take science, it takes talent."

"Oh, well, I don't have it."

"I don't have it when it comes to turkeys."

"I can make toast."

Mac smiled. "Well I guess we better close the door or it will never get done," he said.

Russ closed the oven door. "So, where did you meet her?" he asked.

"She's a librarian at NYU."

"Nice. I guess she can give you intelligent conversation."

"I didn't want to come by myself, and she was alone too."

"Well, the only thing that isn't ready is the turkey," Russ said. "I think I could eat without it."

"It probably wouldn't be Christmas without the turkey," Mac replied.

Russ looked at Mac. "I heard about the case you're working on," he said.

Mac frowned. "We can't find that guy. I've got people looking for him."

"You going to be working on it later today?"

Mac nodded. "Most likely."

"You want some help?"

Mac looked at him. "You?"

"Why not?"

Mac was not sure about that. "I'll think about it," he said.

"It would give Jo more time to be with her kids," Russ replied.

Mac had not thought of that. "Sure, I won't be leaving for a while though."

When the turkey was finally done, they all sat down at the table to eat. It had been years since Mac ate Christmas dinner with a family like this. He kinda felt out of place but he knew Jo would not want him to. She had invited him because she wanted him there and she and Julie had become buddies. Mac thought Julie was talking to Jo more than she was him. He supposed it made her less nervous around him to have Jo there. Mac ate some of Julie's pie for his dessert and it was very good.

"This is delicious," Mac said.

"Thanks," Julie replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having a blast."

Mac smiled. He was glad she was enjoying herself. He was enjoying having her there too, even though they were not having much conversation. He did not feel so alone with Julie there.

After dinner, they went into the living room to watch movies. Jo had plenty of sofa space. Mac sat down on the sofa and it was very soft. Julie was sitting beside him and she leaned on his shoulder to get comfortable. "I'm turning the lights out," Jo announced. "I like watching these in the dark."

Mac thought he would fall asleep if she turned the lights off but he did not argue. He thought he should have drank some coffee before they came into the living room but he would not ask for it now. The movie was starting and he was comfortable. He supposed it would not matter so much if he fell asleep. At least he was not in a theater. Then Julie put her arms around his waist while she was snuggling closer to him. He thought he might not have so much trouble staying awake after all.

After the first movie, Mac was barely awake and he knew he should get up and go to the office but he did not want to. He was relaxed and warm and there was another movie coming on. Then his phone rang, and he sat straight up. He rubbed his face. "I'm sorry," he said to Julie. The phone had startled him.

Mac got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, we have a lead," Jamie said.

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Mac put his phone away and stretched and yawned. He had to wake up now. He went into the living room. "I'm sorry but I have to go," he said.

"I'll go with you," Russ replied.

"Meet me at the lab. I have to take Julie home."

"I'll be there."

Jo went to the door with Mac and Julie. "I'm so glad y'all came," Jo said. "It was nice to meet you, Julie."

"You too, Jo," Julie replied.

Mac and Julie went out to the Avalanche and he drove to her house. Mac walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time, Mac," Julie said.

"I did too," Mac replied. "And your pie was great."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Mac moved closer to her and gave her a light kiss but Julie held him into a longer kiss. "Well, I have to get going," Mac said.

"I, uhm, really enjoyed today, Mac."

"Me too."

"But I don't think I should see you anymore."

Mac was surprised by that. "What? Why? Did I do something to offend you?"

"Oh no, you are the sweetest man I've ever met, but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Good-bye, Mac."

Julie went inside and looked at Mac a moment. He just stood there a moment after she closed the door. He went out to the Avalanche wondering why she said that. He had thought they were having a lot of fun together. He did not have time to think about this right now though, he had to get his mind on the case.

Mac walked into the lab still a little shocked from what Julie said. He walked to his office where Russ was already waiting. "You ready?" Russ asked.

"You can look over the files a minute to familiarize yourself with the case," Mac said.

Russ took the file and looked at Mac a moment. "Everything okay?"

Mac looked at him. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Russ had the feeling that everything was not fine but he would not push the matter. He began looking through the files. "Wow, this guy is sick," he said as he read the autopsy reports. "He was even worse with the wife."

Mac nodded. "Yes, and that's why we have to get him," he said.

Jamie came from the elevator next. She came to Mac's office and gave him a report. Mac read the report that one of the people who lived in the tunnels had spotted Harvey Toller and he was headed for the exit that Archie had told him about. Mac looked at Jamie. "You didn't let anyone else see this, did you?" he asked.

"Not a soul," Jamie replied. "I've kept this as quiet as I could."

"Good. We don't want any reporters out there if we find this guy."

"So where is this place?"

"I'll keep that to myself. Russ and I are going out there and we'll get him. You be ready when I call you."

"I'll be waiting. And Flack said tell you to get that guy."

"How is he?"

"He's better. He's fully awake now."

"Good. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come down there."

Mac and Russ went to the elevator and down to the Avalanche. Mac had no idea how long they would have to sit out there and wait. He was not looking forward to sitting in the cold but it was necessary to catch this criminal. He would get some hot coffee to drink. "I haven't been on a stake-out in a long time," Russ said.

"Neither have I," Mac replied. "But I want to catch this guy."

"So do I. I certainly don't want someone like that running around in this city around my family or anyone else."

When they arrived at the place that they assumed Harvey Toller would come out, Mac went across the road and got two large coffees. He got back into the truck bringing a gust of cold air in with him. "You know, it's going to get very cold tonight," Russ said.

"This truck has a good heater," Mac replied. He sipped his coffee as he thought about Julie. When this case was over, he would have to go and talk to her. He wanted to at least know why.

Russ leaned back on the seat. "That was a nice woman you brought to the dinner," he said. "You been dating long?"

"No," Mac replied.

Russ thought he might say more but he supposed that was going to be his short answer. "She was very pretty. She and Jo seemed to hit it off fine."

"Yeah, they did."

"Jo can get along with anybody…except me."

Mac frowned. He thought Jo just saw Russ as someone who was trying to dominate her and he thought that was wrong. He was always around when something happened. He came running when there was trouble. That did not sound like anything but love to Mac. He did not think he would ever have love again if things kept going like this did with Julie. It just broke his heart. He could definitely live without that.

"That pie was good too," Russ commented trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I like sweet potato pies," Mac said. "My mother used to make them."

"My mother made pumpkin pies but I never liked them as much as I liked sweet potato."

Mac smiled. "My grandmother made pumpkin pies," he said. "She always had food when someone visited."

"People were a lot different back then."

"Times change and people change."

"I think you and I will never be out of a job."

"Probably not."

Russ was quiet a moment. "I remember the first stake-out I was ever on," he said. "We were watching this guy who was running drugs out of his apartment. We found out later that he was even cooking them in there."

Mac shook his head. "My first stake-out was about drugs too," he said. "That seems to be the usual reason for a stake-out."

"The worst case I ever worked on was sex trafficking. Those are always the worst."

Mac nodded. "I agree. So many young girls lured in by these guys promising them that he'll take care of them, and he loves them. It's disgusting."

"And as soon as they don't make enough money, he tosses them out like trash, or maybe even kills them."

"Or they get pregnant and he forces them to have an abortion and then get back at it before they're even healed."

"Trouble is, when you get those guys in prison, you can't keep them there for lack of evidence."

Mac did not want to think about all that. It made him feel sick. He looked toward the tunnel that they assumed Harvey Toller would come out at. Right now, that was all he wanted…to catch that guy. "He even killed his daughter," he said.

Russ shook his head. "That's when it gets really strange is when they kill their own children," he said. "I know why they kill their wife or girlfriend…but the child?"

"I don't understand any of it."

"Me neither, but that's more puzzling than the rest."

"I know why he snapped. It was because his wife filed for divorce, but why kill other women?"

"Maybe he thinks all women are like that."

"I guess you read the reasons for their divorce."

Russ nodded. "I read it," he said.

"That must be why he used tools."

"I guess."

They were silent for a while. "How did you find out about these people who live in the tunnels?" Russ asked.

"I know one of them," Mac replied. "He's helped me several times with information on cases."

"Is that why you seem to have an inside line to everything?"

"An inside line?"

"You always seem to know more about a situation than anyone else."

"Not really, but I have gotten information from him a few times."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a Marine."

Russ looked at Mac. "And he lives down there?" he asked.

"Yes. He chooses to," Mac said. "I've tried to get him to stop living down there and let me give him a job, but he won't do it."

"He doesn't want to live in society?"

"I guess not. I think he just wants to feel like he has to rough it."

"I don't think I would want to live like that by choice."

"I know I don't."

As night fell, Mac and Russ sat and watched it snow as the cold seeped into the truck. "This is a bad night for a stake-out," Russ said.

Mac thought he agreed but he was wrapped in a blanket and they had plenty of hot coffee to drink. The seat warmers worked even when the truck was not cranked. That helped a lot with staying warm. "You know, I think I would rather be on a stake-out in the freezing cold than in the hot summer," Russ remarked. "You can put blankets around you to get warmer but you can't do much to get cooler when it's almost eighty degrees outside."

"You have a point there," Mac said.

"So, you sleep first and then I'll sleep later?"

"If you want to."

"Sure."

Mac leaned his seat back a little and leaned back. They would have to sleep in shifts. No one could stay awake all the time.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story. It will probably be the last one for a while. Thanks for reading. miss37**

Russ woke Mac up at about Midnight and then he leaned his seat back to take his rest. Mac yawned as he sat up. It was surprisingly warm under the blankets and with the seat warmer. He looked toward the tunnel and saw someone come out. He stared at the man who had come out who was wearing a long overcoat. He could not tell who the person was but then he realized it was not Harvey Toller. He relaxed again and poured himself some more coffee out of the thermos they had bought the coffee in to keep it hot. He sipped the coffee and ate a chocolate donut. Russ had bought those. He said that chocolate would help them stay awake too.

Mac had to admit it was good. He had never thought of chocolate as something that would keep him awake, but he supposed since it had some caffeine in it, it would. He could not say he loved chocolate, but he liked it sometimes. He frowned as he thought of Julie. He thought maybe he would send her a box of chocolate. He had not even bought her a Christmas gift, but he had taken her the roses for Christmas. Maybe she had expected more. He was not sure what to do but he wanted to know what went wrong.

Later that morning, Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hi, Mac, you still on that stake-out?" Don asked.

"I am. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be getting out today."

"I couldn't warn you when I heard you coming into that place," Mac said.

"I know. What happened?"

"He jumped me when I went into the second room. He hit me and knocked me down and then taped me while I was on the floor. I couldn't get away from him. Then I heard you calling me and I couldn't do anything. The next thing I know, he brought you in there and dropped you beside me."

"I don't remember any of that."

"You were out cold. I didn't know what happened to you when that guy put me in the oil pit."

"Yeah, Jamie told me about that."

"The girl died."

"You couldn't have done more for her, Mac."

"Maybe not, but I'm going to get this guy who killed her."

"Keep me posted. I feel like I'm closed in down here," Don said.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry, you'll know when we get him."

"I hear you had a run-in with some people who live in the sewers."

"I did but they realized I was trying to help them. They thought I brought this trouble to them."

"They just didn't know they had a murderer scoping them out all the time, I guess."

"I don't know what he was doing but we know who he is now."

"What about the peeping tom?" Don asked. "Was it3 that Bradley Fine kid?"

"I'm not sure," Mac said. "I don't really think it was him but I think that situation is over too."

"I guess a murderer frequenting the same tunnels you are is a great discouragement."

"I agree."

"Here comes breakfast," Don said. "Talk to you later, Mac."

"Okay," Mac replied.

Mac ended the call and then yawned. He was starting to feel cramped. He nudged Russ. "I have to get out and stretch my legs," he said. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Russ replied. "I'll take everything."

"I'll be right back."

Mac got out and went across the road to the diner where they had gotten their coffee. He ordered them both a breakfast and waited for it while he watched out the window. He thought it would be just his luck if Toller came out of that tunnel while he was standing here. He soon had the breakfasts and went back to the truck. "That smells good," Russ said. "And fresh coffee."

"I got orange juice this time," Mac replied. He was ready to eat but he kept his eyes on that tunnel entrance while he was eating.

When he was done eating, Mac got out of the truck and stretched and then he saw someone coming out of the tunnel. He stood still to watch and he knew it was Toller. He tapped on the window of the truck and pointed to Toller when Russ looked at him.

Mac drew his weapon and walked around the truck. When Toller was out of the tunnel entrance, Mac aimed his weapon. "Harvey Toller!" he yelled. "NYPD! Freeze!"

Toller saw Mac immediately and ran for the tunnel. "FREEZE!" Mac yelled, but Toller kept running.

Mac ran for the tunnel while Russ was calling in the situation. Mac entered the tunnel and ran after Toller who was not wasting any time. "Stop!" Mac yelled, but he put his weapon away so that he could be ready to grab the guy if he could get close enough.

Toller turned down another tunnel and Mac went right after him. He was sure Toller did not know where he was going. He was just trying to confuse them. Toller turned several times and Mac kept up with him, and then suddenly, he turned and swung at Mac. Mac ducked and tackled the man. They both fell in the sludgy tunnel and rolled as they struggled with each other.

Russ had no idea which way Mac and Toller had gone. He was in the tunnel but he had not seen which way they turned. He could search all day and not find his way out of this tunnel and he did not want to get lost. Mac was on his own for now.

Mac found that Toller was tougher than he had thought he would be. He tried to get the best of Mac, but Mac managed to get away from him and got to his feet. They faced each other. "You're not getting away again," Mac said as he drew his weapon.

Suddenly, in a flash of movement, Toller threw something at Mac's hand and knocked the weapon from it. Mac had no time to search for it in the tunnel because Toller charged at him with the club he had in his hand. Mac grabbed his arm when he got closer to him and shoved him against the wall. Toller pushed backward with incredible strength and they both fell in the sludgy water. Mac was on the bottom and he thought Toller would try to drown him in the water but he elbowed Toller in the face and he fell backward. Mac got up and jerked Toller out of the water and threw him on the ground this time. Toller fought with all his might but Mac got the cuffs on him.

Mac looked for his weapon but he thought it must have fallen in that water. "Get up!" he demanded.

"NO!" Toller replied. "If you want me out of here, you'll have to drag me or carry me."

Mac was just about to blow his top. "Get up!" he yelled.

Toller just lay there so Mac jerked him up and threw him against the wall. "You're going to walk out of here!" Mac declared.

"Make me," Toller said.

Mac shoved him down the tunnel and looked for his weapon as they went down that tunnel. He happened to get a glimpse of it on the other side of the tunnel. He grabbed it and then shoved Toller again. They finally came out of the sludge tunnel and were in a tunnel with a lot of paper in it. Mac shoved him again and Toller just fell down flat. "Get up!" Mac demanded. He jerked Toller up and shoved him but he just fell down again.

"Okay, you want to play this way," Mac said. He dragged Toller over to a tunnel hatch that had a round handle on it. He unlocked the cuffs from Toller's left hand and cuffed him to the hatch handle.

"Hey! You can't leave me here like this!" Toller said.

"You don't want to walk, so I'm going to get someone to help me get you out of here," Mac replied. "Oh, and if those tunnel dwellers come along, I wouldn't let them know who I was if I were you. I don't think they have as much regard for the law as I do. And maybe I won't get lost on the way back."

Mac turned and started walking. "Hey! Hey!" Toller yelled.

Mac just kept walking with a smug smile on his face. The sewer people had promised him that they would not kill the man but Toller had no way of knowing that. He could hear Toller yelling for him as he got further down the tunnel. He made his way back to the entrance tunnel where Russ was standing outside and had called in Jamie and the backup.

"I didn't know where you were!" Russ declared.

"That's alright," Mac replied.

"Where's Toller? Don't tell me he got away."

"No, he's not going anywhere unless he can break steal. I cuffed him to a hatch down there since he didn't want to walk out of there."

Russ could not help but laugh at that. "He was uncooperative, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll just bet he's going to get a lot more cooperative by the time I remember what tunnel he's in."

Russ wrinkled his nose and sniffed toward Mac. "Ugh, where have you been?" he asked.

"Never mind," Mac replied.

Jamie was laughing herself. They all followed Mac into the tunnel and he walked slowly as he went toward the tunnel that he had left Toller in. He stopped in the adjacent tunnel and listened. They could hear Toller pulling on the cuffs and cursing. "He's down there," Mac said.

Jamie smiled as she and the others went down there to get Toller. Mac leaned on the wall, relieved that this situation was over…finally. They got Toller who was ready to walk now. "I'm going to file a complaint!" Toller declared. "You can't leave a prisoner down there like that!"

Mac rolled his eyes. "I didn't leave you down there," he said. "And besides, you refused to walk."

"I did no such thing! You wanted those sewer people to find me!"

"You can try but I have plenty of witnesses."

Just then, Josh came from another tunnel along with his other friends. Mac had known they were watching Toller the whole time. "You see, they see everything that goes on down here," Mac said.

Toller looked shocked. "They had been tracking you the whole time," Mac informed him. "Now, get moving!"

They got Toller out of the tunnel and back to the precinct where he was booked for charges too numerous to list. Mac saw no reason for an interrogation. He was ready to put this case to bed and forget it. The perpetrator was captured and on his way to prison where he would stay the rest of his life.

Mac went to the showers so everyone would stop looking at him funny. He supposed he did not smell too good after his wallow in that nasty water. He would also have to get his weapon cleaned. It had been in the water too. He felt better after that shower but he would have to take his coat to the cleaners and get his other clothes cleaned. He went to his office to write his final report and stopped a moment as he thought of Julie again. He would definitely pay her a visit today. He wanted to know why.

Mac wrote out his report and then the chief came to his office. "Mac, you did a good job," he said.

"Thank you, Chief. I knew what I was doing."

Chief Sinclair nodded. "You usually do even if I don't always agree with your methods. I guess I'll have to learn to let you do your job and butt out."

Mac looked at him. "I'll respect you if you start respecting me," he said.

"We'll see, Taylor. Respect goes both ways, and I can't say that I think you've ever respected me."

"I do, but I don't like it when you try to tell me how to run my lab and direct my team."

"I'll see you around, Taylor."

Sinclair left and Mac got his jacket on. He was ready to get out of this office. He would not do anything else until he talked to Julie though.

Mac drove to a little shop not far from where Julie lived. He bought some pink roses and a box of chocolates and then he drove to Julie's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. He was afraid she would not let him in but finally he heard the lock on the door. Julie opened the door enough to look out. "Hi, Mac," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mac went in and Julie closed the door. She turned and looked at him. "I brought you something," Mac said. "I…" He was not sure what to say.

"I'll put these in some water," Julie said. She took the roses to the kitchen and Mac followed her. "I love roses. And thanks for the chocolate."

"You're welcome." Mac took a deep breath. "I just want to know why," he said.

Julie turned and looked at him as she finished putting the roses in a vase. "Why did you come back?" she asked.

"Because I want to know why. I thought we were having a good time together."

"I don't think I can give you what you want."

Mac was puzzled by that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What do you think I want?"

"I just…think it's better if we don't take this any further."

"Why? We don't even know each other yet. I just don't understand. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Julie sighed as she sat down at the table. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable," she said.

Mac sat down across from her. "Then what is it?"

"I just get nervous when I…well, you made me feel special."

"I want you to feel special."

"The last time I gave in to that, it just ended in disaster."

"What made you feel this way?"

"Yesterday when we were lying there watching the movie together. That was so wonderful but I get scared."

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Why can't we just go out together and enjoy each other's company and if it doesn't come to more than that…it won't matter?"

"Oh, Mac, I don't think I can ever just go out with you and it never be more than that. I think I could fall for you."

Mac just looked at her a moment. "Would there be something wrong with that?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"We could try and see…if you want to."

"And we won't be in a rush?"

"Absolutely not."

"So what are you planning to do today?" Julie asked.

Mac leaned back in the chair. "Well, I was planning to ask this girl I know if she wanted to go and get a bite to eat at a less formal place so we could talk more," he said. "I don't know if she wants to go because she kinda slammed the door in my face."

"She shouldn't have done that, and she would love to go."

Mac looked at her and smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready."

They went into the living room and Mac stopped at the door. "I don't like to rush things," he said. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at seven."

"Okay."

Mac went out to his Avalanche. He was glad he had not been in it when he sat down with that sewer smell on him. He went back to his apartment and hung his coat on the coatrack. He supposed he would wear something different tonight. He stood beside the window in the bedroom and looked out across the city. He definitely wanted to try…even if they were never more than friends.


End file.
